Time's up
by Bianca.T.Sparrow101
Summary: Sequel to Worth Saving. Edmund returns to Narnia and Ciera. Will they finally get their happily ever after or will Fate get in the way again? Disclaimer - yeah, I don't own anything except Ciera and a few moments in the story.
1. Back to Narnia

**Chapter One**

**Yay, I'm back with the sequel! I couldn't wait any longer. Hope you like it! **

Edmund Pevensie was going absolutely stir-crazy. He was about three seconds from tearing his dark brown locks out of his head or attempting to claw the freckles off of his face. His attempt at enrolling in the army had failed dramatically, mostly thanks to Lucy who had ratted him out by accident. He was living with his silent Uncle Harold, fussing Aunt Alberta and painful cousin Eustace. It was driving him completely mad. He lay down on Lucy's bed as she inspected herself in the mirror for reasons unknown to him.

"Yeah, they're the oldest and we're the youngest. We don't matter as much," he complained as he read through the letter that Susan had sent them from America. She'd said something about America not being like their adventures in Narnia and Edmund was annoyed. It had been 253 days since he'd come to this house and even more since he'd left Narnia, left Ciera. He wanted to go back so desperately that it hurt. Every night he dreamt of her face just before he left. It was sad, tear streaked but hopeful. He just prayed that he would see her again soon, preferably before he got sent to an asylum.

"Do you think I look anything like Susan?" Lucy's voice filtered through his thoughts but didn't really register. He sighed, trying not to think of the gorgeous, auburn haired girl in Narnia without him and got off the bed, approaching a detailed painting.

"Lucy, have you seen this ship before?" he asked and Lucy came up beside him.

"Yes, it is very Narnian looking, isn't it?" she asked and he could hear her smiling. His mood remained sour.

"Just another reminder that we're here and not there," Edmund complained grumpily. Then the door opened.

"There once were two orphans who wasted their time believing in Narnian nursery rhymes," Eustace Scrubb mocked the two siblings. Edmund glared.

"Please let me hit him," he said, approaching his irritating cousin. Lucy held him back.

"No," she insisted firmly.

"Don't you ever knock?" Edmund demanded. Eustace looked affronted.

"It's my house. I can do as I please. You're just guests," he said snottily. Edmund turned back to the painting before he beat Eustace to death. "What's so fascinating about that picture anyway? It's hideous."

"You won't see it from the other side of the door," Edmund said as calmly as possible.

"Edmund, it looks like the water's actually moving," Lucy said lightly, smiling as she watched the painting.

"What rubbish, see? That's what happens when you read all those fanciful novels on useless fairytales of yours!" Eustace complained.

"There once was a boy called Eustace who read books full of facts that were useless," Edmund mocked without looking away from the painting.

"People who read fairytales are always the sorts that become a hideous burden to people like me, who read books on real information!" Eustace protested and Edmund turned around. He'd had enough.

"Hideous burden? I haven't seen you lift a finger since we got here!" Edmund almost yelled. He could hear Lucy saying something but paid attention to Eustace who was now trying to escape the room. Edmund slammed the door, disabling the only exit besides the window. "I have half a mind to tell your father that it was you who stole Aunt Alberta's sweets!" Edmund said and Eustace looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Liar," Eustace said but Edmund saw right through him.

"Oh really? I found them under your bed. And do you know what? I licked every one of them," Edmund said cockily. Eustace looked scandalised.

"Oh, I'm infected with you!" Eustace said in disgust but he couldn't continue because water sprayed them both from somewhere.

"Lucy, the painting!" Edmund cried as the three saw water pouring from the painting. Unfortunately, Eustace didn't see this as a good thing. A small scuffle and a lot of yelling ensued as Eustace attempted to smash the painting. It clattered to the ground and water quickly filled the room. Edmund swam upwards towards the light, the furniture of the room no longer around him. His head broke the surface just as Lucy called his name. Turning around, he saw the ship from the picture heading towards them and started swimming quickly. He vaguely heard splashes but his ears were filled with the sound of waves.

"Edmund, it's Caspian!" he heard Lucy yell and turned to see several men in the water, one of which was indeed Caspian.

"It's alright lad, you're safe now," the one closest to him said.

"Are we in Narnia?" Edmund asked hopefully. The man laughed cheerfully.

"Yes, you're in Narnia," he answered and led him towards the ship, leaving two other men to deal with a hysterical Eustace. Edmund's heart was pounding. If Caspian was here (and not looking like an old man - he only looked to be three or four years older, if that) then there was a fair chance that Ciera was around too. He was lifted onto the ship and given a dry towel.

"Caspian!" he called to get the King's attention. He turned around with a smile on his face.

"Edmund, good to see you!" he greeted. There was a small smirk on his face that indicated he knew something that Edmund didn't but Edmund noticed that there was a small hint of sadness there that made him uncertain.

"Good to see you," Edmund replied, trying not to look around too obviously for a head of auburn hair. They approached Lucy and Caspian stood on the stairs.

"Behold our castaways: Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant, High King and Queen of Narnia," Caspian called and the crowd bowed to them. Lucy smiled and Edmund attempted to smile whilst squinting in the sunlight.

"We should get you some clean clothes," Caspian said. Edmund looked to see Lucy looking sheepish.

"I don't think you'll have anything that fits me," she said. Caspian laughed.

"I'm sure we'll find something," he said, smirking at Edmund once again. Eustace began squealing and Reepicheep landed elegantly in front of them.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs sir!" the mouse said gallantly. Eustace looked utterly shocked.

"He talked! Did you see that? He just talked!" Eustace squealed.

"Yeah, it's getting him to shut up, that's the trick," Caspian said jokingly. The crew laughed. Eustace stood and approached a group of crew members who were trying not to laugh.

"I demand to know where in the blazes am I?" he demanded.

"You're on the Dawn Treader, the finest ship in Narnia's navy," said a Minotaur. Eustace took one look at him and fainted. "Was it something I said?" he asked the gathered crowd.

"See to him, will you?" Caspian said with a smile and the Minotaur took Eustace away. Edmund and Lucy joined Caspian who led them through the ship. He gave Lucy some feminine clothes (but not a dress – she point blank refused to wear one) that Edmund figured belonged to a female crewmember. Edmund received some of Caspian's clothes. As he was changing, Edmund felt something in the pocket of his trousers. Pulling it out, he saw Ciera's obituary that he'd ripped out of the paper all those months ago. He stuffed it in his other pocket, not wanting to lose that small part of her. Once changed, Edmund followed Lucy and Caspian into Caspian's cabin. Lucy's clothes were far too tight for his liking (consisting of a white scoop- neck top, a tight red satin vest, black trousers and knee high brown boots) but he wasn't going to tell her to change. He was probably just being over-protective. She wouldn't listen anyway.

"There's peace over all of Narnia," Caspian told them, gesturing to a map.

"Peace?" Edmund asked, looking at the King.

"In just three years," he answered. Lucy was twirling her hair strangely.

"And have you found yourself a Queen in those three years?" Lucy asked, tucking the hair behind her ear. Was she flirting? Edmund decided that he'd never understand girls.

"No, but I have found an impressive Princess who has proved herself to be the most useful ally I have and a liaison between myself and surrounding countries," Caspian said, giving that smirk to Edmund again.

"You speak most highly of her," Lucy pointed out. Edmund couldn't help but feel he was missing something as Caspian looked once more at him.

"She deserves it. You will meet her very soon, she's on board right now," Caspian said. Lucy beamed.

"Oh how wonderful, I can't wait!" she cried excitedly. Caspian was staring at Edmund AGAIN and he still felt like he should know something. Instead, he asked the question burning a hole in his brain.

"Where is Ciera?" Edmund asked and Caspian smiled slightly but that sadness was there again.

"She's around. You'll see her soon enough," he answered simply. "Now, how is your sword fighting?" Caspian asked, handing Edmund a sword. The young King grinned even though he felt that Caspian was hastily changing the subject and took the offered sword.

"I guess we'll find out."


	2. Reunited

**Chapter Two**

**Someone asked me in a review where Ciera was. Well, here she is! Enjoy :)**

The sword fight went rather well.

"You've grown stronger my friend," Caspian complimented.

"It seems I have," Edmund gasped, giving his sword back to a crew member. Caspian wondered up to the helm whilst Edmund took a drink from someone, thanking them.

"Edmund, do you think, if we sail to the end of the world, we'll just . . . fall off the edge?" Lucy asked as she came and leant against the railing with him.

"Don't worry Lucy, we're a long way from there," Edmund answered, sipping his drink.

"I see you're still talking nonsense and drivel," Eustace said as he came from below deck.

"Are you feeling better?" Lucy asked in a somewhat kind voice.

"Yes, no thanks to you. It's lucky I have an iron constitution," Eustace replied and Reepicheep joined them.

"As effervescent as ever, I see," he said. Eustace looked irritated. "Find your sea legs?"

"Never lost 'em. Simply getting over the shock of things. Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence," he said cockily. Edmund choked on his drink.

"I don't think he has a cute anything," Reepicheep said.

"I'll have you know that as soon as we find civilisation, I'm contacting the British Consul. Have you all arrested for kidnapping," he said and walked straight into Caspian. Edmund almost laughed.

"Kidnapping, is it?" he asked and tinkling laughter was heard.

"I thought we saved your life," a female voice said. Eustace whirled around and his jaw dropped open. Caspian was smirking AGAIN at Edmund. Eustace seemed to regain himself.

"You held me against my will! In, what I must say, are the most unhygienic quarters. It's like a zoo down there!" he yelled.

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep commented.

"He's just warming up," Edmund added.

"Well, he better cool down," said the female voice, entering Edmund's line of vision. She was wearing black leather knee high boots with a slight heel over tight brown trousers. An off the shoulder white top was visible underneath an emerald green, one shouldered wrap with gold stitching. The entire ensemble showed her muscled figure, the result of vigorous training regimes, Edmund assumed. She had bright red hair lightened by many hours in the sun and she was, no mistake, royalty.

"Princess," Caspian greeted. The woman snorted.

"Don't call me that Caspian. Now, you must be Eustace Clarence Scrubb. I've heard so much about you from Reepicheep," she said in a tone that was caught between charming and amused and Eustace actually blushed as his feet shifted nervously. Edmund never thought he would see the day when Eustace was intimidated by a female.

"Who are you?" he asked in a strangled tone. Edmund choked to hold back his laughter.

"That's information for later. Now, if you so believe that we are holding you against your will please feel free to jump overboard. Otherwise, I don't want another word of complaint about the conditions on the ship, or any complaints at all really. Understood?" she asked and Eustace looked shocked. Edmund was extremely impressed by this woman.

"I don't have to take orders from you!" he protested. The woman laughed in a way that made Edmund's stomach do wonderful back flips.

"I have the authority and I'm willing to use it," she threatened although Edmund detected a slight hesitance. Eustace puffed out his chest.

"I demand to know who you are!"

"I'm Princess Ciera the Fierce, pleasure to meet you," she said and Edmund gaped. Lucy gasped. Eustace continued staring at her.

"Land ho!" the man in crow's nest called.

"Stop staring, it's rude," Ciera said to Eustace, turning away from him and hitting him in the face with her shining hair. She faced Edmund and his heart stuttered as their eyes made contact; they were still as green as he remembered. But her eyes couldn't hold his for long as his drifted across her face. She was older, more mature in her beautiful features but that wasn't what caught his attention. He noticed her smile sadly as he focused on the three raised scars running from the centre of her forehead diagonally across her face to her left jaw line. They were a pink colour caught between dark and angry and pale. There was no missing them. A surge of anger pulsed through Edmund as he thought of who had caused his Ciera, his angel, to be marred in such a way.

"Might I present her Royal Highness, Princess Ciera the Fierce," Caspian said, standing next to her in an obvious attempt to break the tension building, mostly from Edmund. It occurred to Edmund that he finally knew why Caspian had been smirking and he also understood the sad look. He'd known how Edmund would react. An adorable scowl lightened Ciera's face.

"Caspian stop using my title. I only said that to shut Eustace up," she complained. Caspian laughed.

"I'll leave you for a moment. Prepare to land," Caspian said and walked off. Ciera looked between Edmund and Lucy.

"You certainly wear those clothes better than I do, Lucy Pevensie," she said to the bouncing girl. Lucy leapt on her, hugging her tightly. Ciera hugged back just as hard and Edmund saw a bright smile light up her face. He was thrilled to see that the scars didn't affect the smile. He knew Ciera was scarred but this was so different than her wrists. These were right out in the open for everyone to see and they were horrific to look at. He supposed he was biased but he couldn't help but also think the scars represented Ciera's personality: strong, a fighter, a survivor.

"I knew I wanted to meet you!" Lucy was squealing. Edmund paid full attention as the two females released each other. A thought suddenly sprang to Edmund. If she was Princess, did that mean that she and Caspian were together? The King had mentioned her when talking about possible brides. And he was very affectionate towards her and her towards him. Edmund couldn't help but wonder. Ciera gave Lucy an affectionate smile before turning towards him in a hesitant manner. He guessed he was right in his wonderings. The youngest Pevensie glanced between the two of them then casually sauntered away.

"I kept my promise Edmund, just like you kept yours," she said assuredly as though she read his thoughts. He simply stared at her and watched as her face fell when he didn't react. He felt extremely guilty all of a sudden and took her into his arms, noticing how much taller she'd gotten but still didn't reach his height. She fitted snugly under his chin. He breathed a sigh of relief when her arms wrapped around him and he inhaled her wonderful scent (sea salt, rain and a perfume he identified as lilies).

"Oh how I've missed you," he whispered and he felt her smile against his neck. She pulled away and brought her hand up to his cheek.

"As I missed you," she said although she seemed quite confused. Knowing her as well as he did, Edmund knew that she was bewildered by his lack of reaction to her face. But her hand on his cheek was heavily distracting and he couldn't take it anymore. He lowered his lips to hers and she gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck immediately and he wrapped his arms as securely as possible around her waist. It was so much better than he remembered but she tasted just the same. In his euphoria at having found her again, he lifted her up and she giggled lightly, wrapping her legs around his waist. He didn't care if she was now technically older than him, she was here and he was here and that was all that mattered.

"That is disgusting." Edmund was going to kill Eustace. He slowly brought his lips away from Ciera's and gently put her down, turning to his cousin who was grimacing greatly.

"Did you want something?" Ciera asked calmly. Eustace looked positively scandalised, much to Edmund's glee.

"Honesty Edmund, can you not control yourself? You don't even know her," Eustace moaned. Ciera smirked which made Edmund smirk too.

"What makes you think that he doesn't know me?" Ciera asked casually. Eustace didn't seem to have an argument.

"Well, your public displays of affection are horrendous. Please refrain from them," Eustace said. Edmund was beginning to lose his temper but Ciera's soothing hand on his arm kept him from punching his irritating cousin.

"I thought we talked about complaining and you stopping it. Remember, Lucy may have problems with throwing you overboard but I do not. Just bear that in mind," she said and walked off laughing, taking Edmund with her, his arms still wrapped tightly around her waist.

ECECECECEC

Ciera took him to Caspian's cabin and locked the door, letting him know through action that she wanted a private conversation. Edmund perched on the bed and watched with amusement as Ciera flushed furiously upon seeing where he was seated. Instead of saying anything about it, she came and sat delicately next to him, carefully tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. She readjusted herself so that she was sitting fully on the bed and cross legged. Edmund looked at her expectantly but realised he'd have to make the first move. Never being one for many words, Edmund simply reached up and ran his fingers along the puckered scars. They were smooth to touch. Ciera's eyes closed at the contact but she didn't flinch away, merely donning a look of pure sadness.

"You don't care," she stated, eyes still closed. Edmund cupped his hand around her cheek and waited until the grey-green orbs were looking at him again.

"No, I don't care. Why should I?" he asked, wondering what her answer would be. He knew she was self-conscious; it was a long time flaw of hers that continued to exist. She looked startled that he would ask such a question.

"Edmund, these scars are an eyesore. I wasn't exactly pretty before but these ruin everything," she said quietly. He had figured that it was something along those lines and he pulled her into his chest in comfort.

"Do you remember that conversation we had when Peter and Miraz were fighting, after I put my foot in my mouth?" he asked and she nodded.

"About scars," she answered.

"Yes, and you said that you thought I accepted you: scars and all. I told you that I did and without your scars, you wouldn't be my Ciera. Well, the same goes for these ones. They're different but you'll never stop being beautiful to me. These scars prove that you're strong," he said, using more words than usual. Her head left his chest and she looked into his eyes with her own watering greatly.

"What amazes me is that you are telling the truth," she said in awe. Edmund grinned.

"I can't lie to you. It just doesn't work," he told her. She giggled and curled up against him as he stroked her hair. He was so glad to be back.

**Well, there you have it. I'll give you three guesses when we find out how Ciera got her lovely new facial feature. Love Bianca :) x**


	3. Not wasting a dagger

**Chapter Three**

**Ok, here's an update! Thanks for the reviews and alerts and favourites so far. Also, how often would you want updates? Not every day, I'm not that nice. I'm open to suggestions because this whole story is written, just needs publishing :) x**

I sat with Edmund in the back of the boat, practically in his lap as we shared stories. Edmund told me of living with Eustace and his attempt to enrol in the army. I scolded him for that attempt as Earth warfare was greatly different to Narnia warfare and Edmund was more likely to die there. Then he asked me what my life had been like.

"Soon after you left, Caspian decided that I was extremely talented at public relations. In an attempt to distract me, he sent me away to various neighbouring countries to improve treaties and trading schemes between them. I was back within the month having improved relations greatly. That's when Caspian decided to make me the official liaison between Narnia and others. I thought he was completely crazy but I did as I was told and found that I could do the job and do it well. Another month later, Aslan made me Princess. There was some debate about the second part of my title and we finally decided on 'Fierce' because apparently I'm fierce in everything I do. Things have been much the same since then," I told him, leaving out a key aspect that he was sure to discover soon.

"So you're ok?" he asked and I nodded.

"Besides my new facial scars, I'm brilliant, especially now that you're here," I answered and it was the truth.

"Then why are there new scars on your wrists?" he asked and I cringed. He'd already noticed. I sighed and prepared to tell him the story. He had brushed off the scars on my face, maybe he'd look past these too. I really was meeting him again in horrendous condition. The fact that he hadn't shoved me away or tossed me overboard made me confident that he was just concerned.

"For the few days after you left, I couldn't stand it. You were my rock, the one person that made sure I didn't go back to how I was before. When you were gone, I lost it. The depression sunk in and I couldn't stand it! About three days after your departure, Caspian walked in on me and he was not amused. I wasn't allowed near any sharp object for about eight months and I had to have someone with me constantly. I got better though, Caspian made sure of that. He's been my new rock but he's not as good as you," I told him and Edmund's eyes went from guilty to pained.

"I should never have left you," he growled, glaring at his knees. I reached my hand up and brought his head round to face me.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Your time was up here and Aslan shouldn't be questioned. It's not your fault that I'm prone to relapse. You're here now and you're not going to spend your time moping about. Goodness knows how limited our time is together and I am not willing to waste a single second. Are you?" I demanded and he looked sheepish.

"No," he mumbled and I beamed.

"Good, now that that's sorted, can we move?" Caspian asked and my head snapped up to see everyone in the boat staring at us with smiles on their faces. I blushed deeply but didn't look away. We all got out of the boat, Edmund's hand not relinquishing mine, not that I had any complaints. Eustace fell flat on his face, causing me to laugh.

"And you're sure he's related by blood?" Caspian asked doubtfully. I had to agree with him. Eustace lacked everything that Edmund and even Peter had. It was a terrifying thought, picturing Eustace holding a sword.

"I would place money on secret adoption," I pitched in. Edmund laughed and squeezed my hand.

"Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place. We'll go ahead. If we're not back by dawn, send a party," Caspian ordered. I made to follow him and Lucy but he put a hand up. I halted and glared at him.

"Oh, you can't be serious!" I protested but Caspian stayed firm.

"Stay with them, Ciera. We'll need you if something goes wrong," he said and I growled in the back of my throat but accepted the order nonetheless.

"Don't die, don't get tortured and if anyone so much as lays a finger on you, I'll kill them," I told Edmund and he grinned.

"Stay safe," he replied simply and kissed me quickly. He broke away and left with Caspian and Lucy (Eustace following behind). I was once again struck by the fact that he needed little words to show me what he meant. His actions had always spoken more.

ECECECECEC

Dawn arrived and they still hadn't returned. I was pacing as the others formed a plan.

"Ready, your Highness?" Reepicheep asked me.

"Reepicheep, if you don't stop calling my 'your Highness', I'll feed you to Eustace," I threatened. He simply laughed and perched on Drinian's shoulder. I donned a heavy cloak and we made our way to the market. Oh good, slave traders. I watched as Lucy was sold and looked around for Caspian and Edmund. They were nowhere to be seen. Eustace was the next up for auction and what a sight that was.

"Come on, someone make a bid!" the trader said desperately.

"I'll take him off your hands. I'll take them all off your hands!" Reepicheep yelled. "For Narnia!" he cried and I whipped my cloak off, kicking the nearest person in the face. I looked up and saw Caspian and Edmund fighting too and breathed a sigh of relief. Someone punched Edmund in the face so I threw Alya (my favourite jewelled dagger named after the star on Earth meaning 'snake', because she was fast and deadly) at his back. He gave a strangled yell and fell to the ground. Edmund looked up and I smirked widely.

"I want that back!" I yelled and turned to see that Eustace was attempting to run away, so I followed him, releasing him from the shackles.

"You're welcome," I said sarcastically. He gaped but then ran off when two traders came up behind us. I quickly dealt with them and ran after the annoying cousin of my boyfriend. The leader of the slave traders had followed him and was sneaking up on him with a knife.

"Oh you're a boat in a magical land, can't you row yourself?" Eustace demanded of the boat. I rolled my eyes in annoyance before making myself known.

"HEY!" I yelled and threw my dagger at him. It hit the back of his neck and he tumbled into the water. Eustace looked at me in shock as I approached him.

"I hope that wasn't British Consul," he said and I glared at him.

"Eustace, don't convince me that saving your life was a complete waste of a dagger," I begged and he looked at me.

"It wasn't British Consul?" he asked and I sighed, smiling at him slightly.

"I doubt you'll find British Consul here, junior. And I'm a Princess, it would make a bad impression to have killed someone of high authority," I lied slightly, thinking of Miraz and of the White Witch (even though I hadn't been around for her). Eustace looked slightly torn between how to react. "I'll take your silence as a thank you and we'll move on." Cheering turned my attention away from him and I saw Caspian, Lucy and Edmund coming down the slope in the midst of a loud crowd of people. Edmund was at my side immediately, checking me over.

"No injuries?" he asked. I smiled.

"No injuries," I confirmed and he kissed me lightly. Eustace made a sound of disgust. "I saved your life boy, don't forget that!" I called over my shoulder. Edmund looked at me in confusion.

"You saved his life?" he asked.

"Yeah and I've told him to prove I didn't waste a good dagger to do it." Edmund looked confused again. I gestured to the water and a look of understanding dawned on his face.

"Speaking of good daggers . . ." he trailed off and produced Alya from behind his back. I beamed widely and took her back eagerly, placing her back my belt.

"I told you that if anyone touched you, I'd kill them," I reminded him. He pulled me in for a tight hug.

"I'm impressed with your aim," he complimented, still holding on to me tightly. I smiled into his shoulder and nuzzled his neck before pulling back slightly.

"It took lots and lots of practice. But I never would have gotten where I am today without my wonderful teacher," I said as I raised an eyebrow. His smile almost knocked me off my feet.

"Very true," he answered simply.

"Edmund," Caspian said as he appeared beside us. Edmund let go of my waist but held my hand still, turning to the King. Caspian didn't say anything but merely handed Edmund an old sword crusted with a mass of yellow rock that indicated years and years of abandonment somewhere lonely. He looked at me.

"What did I miss?" I asked, looking around.

"It's from our Golden Age. It's one of the seven swords belonging to the seven lords," Lucy answered and walked to the boat. I nodded in understanding and pulled Edmund over to the boat.

"You know, Eustace thought boats could row themselves," I commented airily. Eustace glared at me whilst Edmund seemed to choke on laughter.

"That's an interesting bit of information," he managed to say in a strangled tone.

"You mean blackmail?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Nah," he said but I just giggled at his obvious lie. Eustace was frowning at us slightly but didn't say anything which made me giggle harder than before. I was so glad that they were back and I was even glad for Eustace. He provided interesting humour.


	4. Night on the Island

**Chapter Four**

**Want to know why I'm updating? Do ya? Do ya, do ya, do ya? It's not really interesting, it's just because I couldn't wait much longer. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Narnia, I only own Ciera and I few choice moments. **

"Who are you?" I asked a man with curly black hair that fell to his shoulders. He was built like a sailor, his life on the seas obvious in the muscle. He bowed before me quickly and I gestured for him to rise in annoyance.

"I'm Rhince, your Highness. King Caspian allowed me to participate on your journey for my wife was taken by the mist," he answered and I looked at him sympathetically. I'd been fully informed of the mist and what it did. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her, believe me. And please, call me Ciera. Formal titles make me sea sick," I laughed and he gave a small smile. I left to go to bed, in the quarters I shared with Lucy (that had previously been Caspian's but we booted him out. Alright, he went willingly). I gave Edmund a quick kiss on my way then fell into a deep slumber.

ECECECECEC

Edmund was getting all the rock off of his new sword whilst Reepicheep admired it but it was Eustace who caught my attention. Two crewmembers seem to have noticed that he was talking to a seagull. I had to take pity on him. It was perfectly acceptable to assume that, in a world where animals talked and things like Minotaurs and fauns existed, seagulls could talk too.

"We're not teasing one of our newest crewmembers are we?" I asked as I approached the two. They looked slightly sheepish and dispersed. Eustace looked at me and I raised an eyebrow at his torn face. He looked like he was considering an apology.

"Um . . ." he began. I rolled my eyes and giggled slightly.

"We're getting better. And, you might want to look below deck. Just don't get caught," I said, winking and wondering off. Glancing back briefly, I saw him looking slightly amazed that I'd known about his request. I watched him attempt to sneak below deck then Reepicheep rushed past me, following him. I rolled my eyes again and waited for the drama.

It didn't take long. Eustace was up on deck and causing a ruckus within seven minutes of being below deck, Reepicheep close behind him. It appeared as though the brave mouse was attempting to teach Eustace to dual. I watched from the helm with barely concealed amusement.

"Play nice, Reepicheep," I called and he laughed in a sarcastic way.

"He touched the tail!" he cried and I shut my mouth. Nobody touched the tail. Eustace fumbled around for a while before beginning to get into the rhythm of things. Then the mouse 'fell overboard'. It was an old trick that Reep had tried with me. It hadn't worked but it was exceptionally effective against other, more gullible opponents, like Eustace (and Caspian once before). Reep tapped Eustace's shoulder with his tail and the young boy turned around. The mouse kicked him and he flew over, giving a girlish scream (Edmund had told me of the incident on the island, causing me to laugh uproariously). I went down onto deck to find that it wasn't Eustace who had screamed, but a young girl who greatly resembled Rhince who had tumbled out of a basket.

"Gail?" Rhince said as he pushed through the crowd. "What are you doing here?" he asked then approached her, pulling her into a hug. I felt sorry for the poor girl; she was wearing nothing but a simple pink cotton nightgown. I gave a small smile as Drinian approached, knowing he wouldn't give punishment to father or daughter.

"It looks like we have an extra crewmember," he said in his deep voice, offering the girl the orange that Reepicheep had tossed to him. Gail took it apprehensively, coming out slightly from behind her father. Everyone went back to work as Lucy and I approached.

"Welcome aboard," Lucy said with her hands on her hips.

"I second that," I added. Gail curtseyed.

"Your Majesties," she greeted. I got down to her level.

"You're a fine young girl and I would really rather that you called me Ciera. I'm sure that Queen Lucy would prefer the use of her first name too," I said kindly. She smiled slightly and nodded. I ruffled her tangled hair affectionately.

"Come on," Lucy said gently and led the girl off. I grinned at Rhince then turned to Reepicheep and Eustace.

"Good match. I'll make a swordsman of you yet," Reep said and I restrained a giggle. I noticed that Eustace barely contained a humbled smile and went straight back to his usual expression of irritation.

"Yes, well, if the playing fields were a little more even . . . would have been an entirely different result," he claimed and walked off but not before stopping by me. I smiled and noticed his expression softened slightly before he vanished to Aslan knew where.

ECECECECEC

"Edmund, I'm cold," I complained with slight exaggeration. We were on a seemingly deserted island and I was not content with the lack of closeness between Edmund and me. He looked at me with a sly grin that told me that he saw right through my facade. I smiled as innocently as possible at him as he slid over to sit beside me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist. His brown eyes glinted mischievously in the firelight as I bit my lip.

"We better warm you up then. We wouldn't want your lips to turn blue, would we?" he said suggestively and moved his lips to mine. I eagerly kissed him back, relishing the feel of his perfect lips against mine, his tongue tangling with mine and his hands rubbing tiny circles in my waist.

"Get a room!" Caspian groaned from nearby. I broke away from Edmund slightly to look at him.

"It's all the way back on the ship, though. Unless you would rather be without my help and Edmund's, I suggest you shush King Caspian," I said, grinning widely. He just gave me a look and I sighed. "I'm sleeping now." Edmund lay back gently and I curled up, fitting perfectly against him. Breathing deeply, I relaxed every muscle in my body so I could sleep. Edmund's fingers ghosted up and down my arm, soothing me more than anything else could.

"Goodnight Ciera," Edmund whispered into my hair.

"Goodnight Edmund," I whispered back and drifted quickly to sleep, not knowing what to expect of the strangely deserted island in the morning. I prayed for answers.

**Yes, it's short. I'll update ASAP. Love Bianca :) x**


	5. Where to next?

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Narnia nor do I make money from this. Ciera is mine.**

When I woke up the next morning, I was still wrapped securely in Edmund's arms and curled up tightly against his side. Caspian had wakened us in an urgent tone and we groggily stood up.

"Where's Lucy? Lucy? Lucy!" Edmund said loudly, looking around frantically for the missing girl. She was nowhere to be seen but there were large and abnormal footprints in the sand.

"Everyone up. Up, I said," Drinian ordered and everyone hopped up. I checked that I had my weapons then grabbed Edmund's hand, following after the rest of the crew in search of the young Queen. We ended up in a garden of sorts that bewildered me rather a lot. There were maze like patterns cut into the grass leading up tiny slopes and strange shaped hedges. One shaped like a dragon intrigued me and I approached it, admiring the careful care that went into the creation of such plants. I wondered if magic was involved in creating the strange masterpieces but shrugged it off. My attention was diverted back to the task at hand when Edmund's voice carried across to me.

"Caspian, Lucy's dagger," he said in a worried tone. Lucy's dagger was indeed lying abandoned on the grass. It gave me a chilled feeling to think that Lucy was taken and now had no way of defending herself beside a sharp tongue that was the result of spending too much time around me. Suddenly, spears were launched at us, stabbing into the ground around us. I froze as voices from apparently no source echoed through the area. But, me being the diplomatic liaison that I was, I couldn't resist trying to make peace. It was my job and apparently came all too naturally to me. And watching Caspian and Edmund getting beaten up by themselves was just too humiliating.

"Please, we don't present a threat. We are simply looking for our companion who went missing from the beach," I said, stepping forward carefully, raising my hands to show that I wasn't hostile.

"Think we should listen to her?" one growly voice said.

"No, they mean harm," said another.

"They want the girl," added another. I frowned.

"You know where Lucy is?" I asked carefully. I heard a sigh. Before I could further my interrogation, the air seemed to be blurry. Creatures, strange, one footed creatures, appeared before our eyes and I marvelled at them. One toppled over and Edmund was on him like a rash with his sword at the poor things throat.

"What have you done with my sister you little pipsqueak?" Edmund demanded.

"Now, calm down," the chief (I assumed) said hesitantly.

"Yes Edmund, calm down," I echoed.

"Where is she?" he asked loudly, bringing his sword closer to the things throat. I sighed as I realised (at the most inopportune moment) that he looked heavily attractive when he was commanding, much better than Caspian.

"In the mansion," the creature answered.

"What mansion?" Edmund asked and I had to second his question. The air turned blurry once again and a large mansion appeared. It was white with what seemed like hundreds of windows and vines growing up the sides. It looked old but majestic and I thought I could feel a hint of magic coming from it (not surprising seeing as it materialised out of thin air). "Oh, that mansion," Edmund said in a slightly awed voice. I grinned slightly at the creature on the ground but whirled around when Edmund said Lucy's name. Sure enough, there she was, standing right behind an aging man who was clearly some kind of magical being.

"Your Majesties," he greeted, bowing to Caspian and Edmund. I grinned widely because he left me out. Unfortunately, Caspian noticed and dragged me forwards. The man turned to me and smiled gently. "And Your Highness." He bowed to me too. I inclined my head.

"Caspian, Edmund and Ciera," Lucy said and I sighed in relief. At least someone saw no need for formalities. "This is Coriakin. It's his island," she added. I nodded to him respectfully.

"It's an absolute pleasure," I said, knowing this man wasn't to be feared.

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Highness, I assure you," he said with a slight bow. I liked this man. I let him have his moment with the Dufflepuds (as I learned them to be called) and approached Lucy.

"Only you could get sent on a potentially life-threatening task and make a new friend," I said jokingly. Her face lit up in a grin.

"I suppose you're right," she answered and we turned to follow Coriakin into his mansion, waiting on some answers.

ECECECECEC

Coriakin led us through his mansion to a room where he spread out a magical map. It was beyond stunning and I found myself enthralled. Clouds floated above it and realistic islands popped out of the map. A detailed representation of the Battle with the White Witch played along one side along with a centaur blowing a horn.

"It's quite beautiful," Eustace said in a grudging yet awed voice. I smirked slightly at him.

"It's wonderful," I added, raising an eyebrow daringly at Eustace. Everyone else looked at him in slight shock.

"I mean for a make-believe map in a make-believe world," he scoffed and I rolled my eyes, joining Edmund.

"Here is the source of your trouble: Dark Island," Coriakin told us and the map shifted to show a gloomy island with an eerie green glow emitting from it. I shuddered slightly and my scars began to itch as they did when I grew too tense or concerned. "A place where evil lurks. It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true. It seeks to corrupt all goodness." I was growing more worried and tried to casually stroke my scars to soothe the itch. Judging by Caspian's raised eyebrow and Edmund's worried glance, I didn't succeed with the subtlety. Coriakin continued, "...Steal the light from this world." Edmund's arm went around my shoulder soothingly. I refused to lean into him out of stubborn resolve that I was fine.

"How do we stop it?" Lucy asked and I was amazed by the determination in both her face and her voice. She looked fierce enough to steal my title.

"You must break its spell. That sword you carry," Coriakin began, pointing at the now gleaming sword attached to Edmund's hip. "There are six others."

"Have you seen them?" Edmund asked immediately. I was analysing everything the wizard (or whatever he was) said and did just because of my paranoia of betrayal.

"Yes."

"The six lords, they passed through here?" Caspian asked. Coriakin turned his attention to the other King and approached him.

"Indeed," he answered.

"Where were they headed?" Caspian asked quickly, all business like. He was so wrapped up in his mission that he sounded almost rude. That was why I handled international relations. I had finesse. And manners.

"Where I sent them," Coriakin answered and turned to the map once more as it changed again. It drifted over a vast expansion of sea and zoomed in on a large island with what looked like a glowing blue dot over the top of it. "To break the spell, you must follow the blue star to Ramandu's Island." Woops, it was a star. "There the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's Table. Only then can their true power be released. But beware: you are all about to be tested."

"Tested?" Lucy asked in confusion. I watched Coriakin turn to her.

"Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in its power to tempt you," he replied, looking at each of us. "Be strong. Don't fall to temptation. To defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself." He seemed to be speaking to each of the others individually, like he knew their exact personality traits. It wouldn't surprise me.

**I couldn't resist putting this chapter up. Love Bianca :) x**


	6. Dreaming in Memories

**Chapter Six**

**And here you finally find out what has happened to Ciera to get her scars.**

For once in my life, I found myself agreeing with Eustace Scrubb. I didn't get sea sick very often but in the middle of a violent storm, a lot of people wouldn't hold up very well and I was tired of being 'tossed like a pancake' in Eustace's words. I sat in the corner of Caspian's cabin, letting Drinian, Caspian and Edmund debate over where to sail as the ship all but capsized due to the tormented waters. Drinian left and I just looked at the two men as Lucy walked in, ready for bed. Edmund hugged me tightly and left the room with Caspian. Lucy and I didn't speak, simply getting into bed and hoping for sleep. I managed to drift off but my sleep was all but peaceful.

_*Dream*_

_The Calormen army may not have been any match for Narnia but they were by no means weak. They were seriously underestimated by Caspian (something which he was not pleased with). The extreme temperature in the desert was making me sweat severely as I battled my way through soldier after soldier. I slashed them with my sword, my dagger or occasionally just used my bare hands to dispatch them (something I wasn't proud of being able to do). I was bleeding from a shallow cut in my shoulder but was otherwise unharmed. Narnia was winning by a long shot but Calormen weren't giving up easily and the next soldier I faced proved to be one of strongest they possessed. He lunged at me with a battle cry and I narrowly avoided a crushed skull. I blocked a further attack to my head and attempted to slip through the cracks and stab him with my recently acquired dagger but he saw it coming and blocked the dagger. I used both of my weapons to block his attacks, constantly on the defensive with no further chances for the offensive. I panicked as I realised that there was a fair chance of me losing this fight. Swallowing my fear, I tried my best to fight back. The effort proved futile as the soldier kicked my wrist, causing a loud cracking sound to fill the air between us and me to cry out in pain. My sword dropped to the ground and I tried to ignore the throbbing in my newly broken wrist long enough to pick it up again. I launched myself towards the weapon but the soldier kicked my stomach and snatched my dagger, tossing it to the side. I landed on the ground with a thud and moan of pain. I almost cried as I realised two things. One: I had lost a fight. Two: I was going to die. Not wanting to show fear, I looked up into the eyes of my soon-to-be killer defiantly. He pulled out a strange but deadly looking weapon. It had a handle slightly longer than the one on my dagger and three thin silver blades. He raised it above his head and the fear broke through, causing me to close my eyes as the tears leaked out._

"_CIERA!" I heard Caspian cry out. The soldier whirled around to face the King and I took that opportunity to stand up and try to run, as I knew Caspian would want. That's why he (stupidly) provided the distraction. Caspian gained the upper hand quickly but I didn't have time to blink before the tables turned. The Calormen kicked Caspian and whirled around, slashing his knife through the air. I screamed, high, loud and painfully as the blades clawed across my face. The pain was searing its way through the tissue on my face, burning as blood poured over my eyes (blinding me), my nose (suffocating me) and my lips (drowning me). My scream rang again out as I once again collapsed on the ground and the sand ingrained itself in the wound. I sobbed and the tears stung but it was nothing compared to the excruciating agony already caused by the three thin blades that had been raked across my face._

"_Ciera." A voice penetrated the darkness clouding my mind. I moaned but couldn't answer. The voice wasn't Caspian's, it was definitely female._

"_Ciera." This voice was Caspian. I moaned again, trying to get elaboration instead of just my name._

"_Ciera!" This voice I recognised but couldn't place. The darkness clouded in on me and I began taking short breaths in panic. Just before I succumbed, the name attached to the last voice came to me._

"_Edmund," I groaned._

_*End Dream*_

"Edmund!" I shrieked as I jolted upwards on my bed. Sweat was dripping off of me and I could feel the tears running down my face. Through blurry eyes, I saw three figures surrounding my bed but one immediately swept me into their arms. I sobbed as I realised that I was awake and Edmund was here.

"Shh, it's ok. It was just a dream. You're ok now, I'm here. I've got you," he whispered into my hair, stroking my back and hair soothingly. I cried harder as he said this, knowing it wasn't a dream or even a nightmare. It was my memory.

Edmund POV

I gasped and drew my sword as I jerked awake. The Witch was nowhere to be seen but Lucy was standing by my hammock looking frantic. Caspian woke up with a gasp.

"Let me guess: bad dreams," I said to Lucy. She nodded but her worried expression didn't falter.

"I can't wake Ciera up. She's jerking and crying and whimpering." Lucy sounded petrified. I moved so quickly that I fell out of my hammock. Ciera was dreaming, like I (and Lucy and Caspian too apparently) had been. I grabbed my sword, shoved on my boots and ran out of the room, taking all steps two at a time to get to her quickly. I burst into Caspian's cabin just Ciera let out a shrill scream and saw her tangled in her sheets. Her bright red curls were spread around her head in a knotted mess and her face was scrunched in pain. Sweat coated her face and she was panting heavily, as though deeply winded. I ran across to the bed and sat on the edge as Caspian and Lucy joined me. She screamed again, her face making her look like she was in agony and she began crying, tears pouring over her scarred face. My heart felt like it was being crushed in my chest as I watched her tense and grip her sheets in obvious pain. Caspian was awfully pale and Lucy looked like she would be sick.

"Ciera," Lucy said in an urgent voice. She moaned in agony but gave no other sound.

"Ciera," Caspian tried and she moaned once more.

"Ciera," I said, desperate for her to wake up. I couldn't bear watching her pain much longer, if at all. Her tension seemed to drain with her energy and I began to panic.

"Edmund!" she shrieked, jolting upwards in the bed. I grew almost light headed with relief but quickly noticed that she remained in tears and swept her into my arms. She sobbed loudly.

"Shh, it's ok. It was just a dream. You're ok now, I'm here. I've got you," I whispered, stroking her hair and back to soothe her like I knew it would. She continued to sob and I looked at Caspian and Lucy desperately. Lucy looked lost but Caspian looked like he was reliving a harsh or distressing experience.

"Memory," Ciera murmured so quietly that it made me think that she wasn't even aware of speaking aloud. Caspian was now making death look healthy due to his ghostly pallor and Lucy was frowning.

"What memory Ciera?" I asked gently, easing her away from me to look into her watery green orbs. She looked pained at the mention of it but took a deep breath to steady herself and the sobs slowed to a stop.

"The one where I got these," she whispered in return, her fingers stroking along the pink lines adorning her face. I understood Caspian's paleness. He'd been there and it couldn't have been pleasant for him to see. I reigned in my anger at the cause of Ciera's wounds and pulled her tightly to my chest again. She kept breathing deeply, keeping her sobs controlled but tears continued to fall from her eyes, judging by the wetness of my shirt. I looked at Caspian and Lucy and they took the hint, leaving us alone. Once the sobs completely stopped and the tears had slowed, I laid Ciera down gently on the bed and made to leave but her hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. The fear in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked as I sat back down on the bed, stroking some stray hairs out of her face.

"Don't leave me alone," she pleaded and I couldn't have refused those eyes, even if I'd wanted to. I nodded once and lay down next to her on the bed, bringing her close to my side. She sighed in contentment and I smiled slightly.

"Just sleep, my angel," I said soothingly and ran my fingers through her hair. It took a while but she finally fell asleep in my arms and I was content to just lay and watch her, my sweet angel.

**Little bit of mush there at the end. Hope you liked it! Love Bianca :) x**


	7. Testosterone fuelled ego test

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything you recognise. I'm not making money from this. I do own Ciera though and you can't have her!**

**Sorry this took so long. I had to recover from a freaking migraine and was banned from the laptop.**

"Are you telling me that you all got make-believe scenarios and I got stuck with real life?" I demanded as we floated towards a desolate island covered in volcanic rock. Edmund, who hadn't left my side since the nightmare incident, looked at me worriedly from his rowing position. I squeezed his thigh to assure him that I was ok and looked at Caspian and Lucy. They nodded sheepishly and I scowled. That was just not fair.

"I doubt the lords stopped here, my liege. There's no sign of anything living," Reepicheep commented from the other boat.

"Right. Well once we get ashore, take your men and search for food and water. The four of us will look for clues," Caspian ordered and I admired his 'King' tone. It was very becoming.

"Hang on, you mean the five of us," Eustace said in a slightly pleading tone. We all turned to look at him and I raised an eyebrow daringly. "Oh come on. Please don't send me back to the rat."

"I heard that," Reepicheep said and I grinned cockily at Eustace.

"Big ears," Eustace mumbled as he looked away.

"I heard that too," Reepicheep commented gloatingly. We all laughed as the boats hit the shore.

ECECECECEC

After almost tumbling to my death due to sweaty hands and a rubbish rope, I found myself in a cave with a pool in it. There wasn't much to look at besides a fetching gold statue but I turned away from it with an uneasy feeling in my gut. Edmund, Caspian and Lucy joined me quickly with the first putting his arm around my shoulders as though assuring me that he was still there.

"What's that?" Caspian asked, eyeing the statue.

"It looks like some kind of gold statue," Edmund said in a thoughtful voice. He tried to drag me over to the cave wall but I assured him I'd last without him for ten seconds. He grabbed a branch and discovered that the pool could turn it to gold.

"He must've fallen in," Caspian said as he crouched by the water.

"Poor man," Lucy said sadly.

"You mean poor lord," Edmund corrected, eyeing his shield. I did a double take and saw that it was a lord.

"The crest of Lord Restimar," Caspian confirmed. Well, these lords didn't strike me as particularly lucky people.

"And his sword," Edmund said, pointing to said weapon. I unintentionally cringed at the obvious sharpness of the blade as I was still slightly sensitive after the recollection in my 'dream'.

"We need it," Caspian said. I withheld my sarcastic comment on that state-the-obvious phrase. Edmund unsheathed his sword and poked it into the pool, carefully hooking it onto the other sword.

"Your sword hasn't turned to gold," Lucy said in shock.

"Both the swords are magical," Caspian pointed out as Edmund slowly guided the sword over to him. Caspian admired it in the light whilst Lucy and Edmund went back to watching the pool. The uneasy feeling was growing.

"He mustn't have known what hit him," Lucy said sorrowfully.

"Maybe. Or maybe he was on to something," Edmund mused, picking up a strange shell and looking thoughtful. I prayed he wasn't thinking what I thought he was thinking but of course he was. He dipped the shell into the pool then dropped it on the ground as it slowly turned to a shining gold. I was slightly mesmerised but there was no way this would go well. Caspian didn't look happy either. Edmund was staring at the shell that was now in his hand as though it were the answers to all his prayers, hopes and wishes. I was staring at him like he was a lunatic. He looked ready to worship the bloody thing.

"What are you staring at?" Lucy asked and I knew her question required a better answer than 'a shell' so kept my mouth shut.

"Whoever has access to this pool could be the most powerful person in the world," Edmund said, barely removing his eyes from the golden shell. I held back a groan. There had to be something controlling him, bringing out a power-hungry and irritating side to him. Caspian and Lucy shared an annoyed look whereas I just glared at my boyfriend.

"Lucy, we'd be so rich. No one could tell us what to do or who to live with," Edmund said, now looking at Lucy.

"I'm rich! I have money. Have mine. Just put that bloody seashell down!" I said but he ignored me. Caspian stepped in this time.

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund," he said and his tone had authority but also an underlying darkness too. I almost growled.

"Says who?" Edmund asked like a small child. I glared at him once again.

"I do." Caspian's answer was simple but the dark tone was more prominent this time. Edmund looked both shocked and angry that he was being ordered about. I had noticed the tension before now, when Drinian had announced that Caspian's command came before Edmund's. He was clearly tired of not having the power of before, just like Peter had been. These Pevensie boys were grating on my nerves.

"I'm not your subject," Edmund said as he rose from the ground, picking up his sword and keeping a grip on that sodding shell on the way up.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you? To challenge me? You doubt my leadership?" Caspian asked and I sighed. It wasn't just the Pevensie males then. Caspian was joining the testosterone fest too.

"You doubt yourself," Edmund said angrily as they got closer and closer together. I looked at Lucy and she looked back worriedly although I sensed the determination from Coriakin's island around her again.

"You're a child!"

"And you're a spineless sap!"

"Edmund," Lucy cut in, trying to pull him away. He shrugged her off and she stepped back slightly. This was going to turn violent soon.

"I'm tired of playing second fiddle. First it was Peter and now it's you. You know I'm braver than both of you. Why do you get Peter's sword? I deserve a kingdom of my own. I deserve to rule!" Edmund declared and I rolled my eyes. This was getting far too personal.

"As much fun as this 'Who's better than who?' competition is, I'd much rather leave before your pride suffocates you both," I chipped in. I was thoroughly ignored.

"If you think you're so brave, prove it!" Caspian cried and that did it. I leapt back (narrowly avoiding decapitation) as Edmund swung his sword, yelling angrily. They started fighting but it didn't get very far before Lucy stepped in. For all of my skills with creating peace amongst countries, I couldn't fathom how to handle a testosterone enhanced male ego test.

"No, stop it, both of you! Look at yourselves. Can't you see what's happening? This place has tempted you. It's bewitching you. This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about. Let's just get out of here," Lucy said and her yelling turned to disappointment at the end. Edmund looked at the shell as Lucy left in near tears. I glared at the pair of them.

"Get rid of that stupid shell, Edmund," I snarled and followed after the young Queen, not caring about our two male companions. I heard a splash and I knew it was the shell but it did nothing to soothe my anger. I was royally peed off.

ECECECECEC

I barely trusted Eustace with about five babysitters but to know that he'd wondered off by himself made me so concerned that I worried that my head would explode. I waited nervously on the Dawn Treader for Caspian and Edmund to come back with Eustace but nothing was achieved. There was a dull roaring noise from the island and I whirled around to look at it.

"Was it the volcano?" Gail asked worriedly.

"No, that's no volcano," Drinian answered and ordered the archers to be ready. I grew uncomfortable as we waited but it didn't take long before a dark shape headed towards the ship. As it grew larger, I gaped in complete wonder. A magnificent golden dragon was flying across the water. I should have been scared but I wasn't. Call it instinct. All the archers missed him but I wasn't really paying attention. I simply watched the beautiful beast as it tried to balance on the mast unsuccessfully. Reepicheep swung around gracefully and plunged his sword into its foot, causing it to roar and take off towards the island.

"Reep, I don't think it was dangerous!" I called reproachfully. I got some funny looks questioning my sanity. The dragon soon returned and that's when I panicked. It (or he, as my instincts indicated) had Edmund in his claws. I almost fainted but realised that the dragon didn't seem violent.

"EDMUND!" Lucy cried helplessly.

"LUCY!" he called back. I watched as he was carried back to the island, confirming my suspicions. The dragon wasn't dangerous, he was parading Edmund to get attention. And it worked. We headed towards the island as fast as possible and got there as the sun set. Edmund and Caspian were stood in front of the dragon that seemed to be in pain. I ran towards Edmund and hugged him tightly, not caring that I'd been mad at him before and slapped his chest reproachfully.

"I don't care if my instincts tell me that that dragon isn't dangerous, getting carted off by it wasn't sensible!" I said angrily. Edmund frowned.

"How do you know he's not dangerous?" he asked cautiously. I shrugged.

"He didn't attack us. He just sat on our mast and then he didn't eat you, not that I blame him. I've always wanted to meet a dragon. Can we keep him?" I asked cheerfully. Edmund and Caspian looked at me.

"He's Eustace," Caspian said and I burst out laughing whereas everyone else looked gobsmacked.

"Yeah, because I'll believe that Eustace managed to get himself in _that _much trouble," I scoffed but then I looked around. The young boy was nowhere to be found. I gaped at the dragon. "Well, he's a pretty cool dragon, I must say. I love the colour," I complimented him. Eustace seemed to smile whilst Caspian and Edmund looked at me funny.

"He must've been tempted by the treasure," Edmund said and I looked at the gold cuff on Eustace's leg that he was attempting to get off. It was very attractive.

"Anyone knows the dragon's treasure in enchanted," Caspian said knowingly, receiving a reproachful look from me and a disgruntled look from Eustace. "Well, anyone from . . . here." I rolled my eyes and Lucy removed the cuff from Eustace's leg, eliciting a small roar in pain from the dragon.

"Is there any way to change him back?" Edmund said in an exasperated tone. I slowly approached Eustace who let me a little cautiously and I analysed his scales. They were strong and my first impression had been wrong. They weren't a straight golden colour, instead being a warm orange/gold colour.

"Not that I know of," Caspian answered Edmund, looking to Drinian for help. He remained quiet, indicating his lack of knowledge on this curse. Eustace looked slightly put out.

"Aunt Alberta will not be pleased," Edmund said and I snorted, causing Eustace to jump slightly. I walked back to Edmund having finished my invasion of Eustace's personal space.

"Sorry about the hand old boy. I can be a little over zealous at times," Reepicheep apologised. Eustace raised an eyebrow (as much as a dragon with no eyebrows can, anyway).

"The boats are ready sire!" called Tavros. I looked at Caspian for an indication of what we should do.

"We can't leave him alone," Lucy protested and I nodded, looking warmly at Eustace. He was growing on me, especially considering he couldn't talk.

"Well we can't bring him on board Your Majesty," Drinian said and I rolled my eyes but refrained from giving any sarcastic comment.

"Drinian, you and the others take one boat back. The rest of us will stay here until morning and figure out what to do," Caspian ordered, handing Drinian a newly acquired sword of yet another dead lord.

"But you have no provisions and no means of staying warm Your Majesty," Rhince said and I admired his caring but couldn't help the laugh.

"Ha! I beg to differ and I bet Eustace does too," I laughed and Eustace ignited a small branch. Everyone laughed as Eustace looked rather proud of himself and the rest of the crew left. I looked at Eustace in concern. It was going to be a long night.

**Ok, not my best. I'll update with another one later to make up for it. Love Bianca :) x**


	8. Jealous

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Narnia or anything associated with it. I don't make money from this and Ciera is the only thing I own (with some choice little plot tit bits).**

Eustace flew in front of the Dawn Treader as a perfect alternative to rowing. He pulled the ship along at a fast pace as we approached the island. I stood on the 'balcony' outside Caspian's cabin with Edmund, watching the sea admiringly.

"We can't even be sure that the other lords made it to Ramandu's island," Caspian said as he analysed one of the swords that had been collected over this long and rather interesting journey.

"I won't believe they didn't until I see it for myself," I called into the room. Caspian laughed and placed the sword onto the desk.

"Someone has faith," he pointed out.

"Sometimes faith is all one has," I countered although it wasn't true in my case. I had more than that but my faith stayed strong.

It didn't take long to reach Ramandu's island and we soon found a table full of food. I barely resisted pouncing on it in a very un-Princess fashion. I was ravenous. Drinian ordered the crew members to wait as well. Edmund gasped whilst everyone drew their swords and I looked to see three men with excessive facial hair gathered around a table with roots growing around them. They looked dead and had clearly been there for a long while.

"Lord Revilian," Caspian said with the tip of his sword near a ring on one of their fingers. "Lord Mavramorn." There was another ring. "Lord Argoz." Lucy reached across to brush some hair out of the final lord's eyes and leapt backwards when he breathed. I stared in astonishment as Caspian leaned closer (why, I have no idea).

"He's breathing," Caspian said quietly.

"So are they," Edmund said, pointing his torch at the other two lords. Great, magic was at work. "They're under a spell." It sounded like a question but I knew it wasn't.

"It's the food!" Caspian cried and Tavros quickly dropped the apple he was holding like a child caught in the wrong doing. Several crewmembers looked worried and I just sighed. I think Caspian was slightly paranoid. The food didn't seem threatening (not that any food would anyway) and there was no food near the lords so it didn't add up unless it was slow working. Either way, I didn't think the food was to blame.

"Hey. It's the stone knife. This is Aslan's table!" Edmund exclaimed. I felt extremely stupid for not figuring that out beforehand.

"Their swords," Caspian almost whispered and pulled one out, placing it on the table. The other five were also placed there.

"That's six," Edmund said and I couldn't resist this time.

"Thank you Mr Obvious," I said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes playfully at me and nudged me slightly.

"We're still missing one," Caspian said and I took a deep breath to restrain the next sarcastic comment. Suddenly, the swords seemed to glow blue but Lucy and I looked up to see that they were reflecting what appeared to be a star. It was the blue star we'd followed. There was a flash and a stunning woman appeared. She had long golden hair in beautiful waves tucked behind her ears slightly. She wore a floor-length white dress and glowed all over. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Travellers of Narnia, welcome," she greeted. Even her voice was lovely, almost otherworldly. This woman (star) seemed to be utterly perfect. Everyone except me, Caspian, Edmund and Lucy knelt before her and I restrained a cough. "Arise. Are you not hungry?" she asked kindly.

"Ravenous," I commented under my breath. Judging by the smile sent in my direction, she somehow heard me. I smiled back. I liked her already.

"Who are you?" Edmund asked in a strange voice. It sounded almost . . . awed. I turned to see that his expression shared his tone.

"I'm Liliandil, daughter of Ramandu. I am your guide," she answered. Edmund had a strange smile on his face and I glared at him.

"You're a star?" Caspian asked, approaching her slowly. He had the same expression as Edmund on although his didn't bother me. Liliandil nodded once silently. She could speak to everyone else except Caspian. Oh that was very interesting. I knew that, if stars could blush, she definitely would be. Caspian hadn't stopped staring at her (neither had Edmund annoyingly).

"Oh come on," I complained almost silently. She didn't turn to look at me this time but I know she heard.

"You are most beautiful," Caspian said and I almost blushed at the compliment. It was so lovely. Liliandil looked worried though.

"If it is a distraction for you, I can change form," she assured them.

"No," Edmund and Caspian said together. They both turned to look at each other as I glared murderously at Edmund's head. Lucy caught my eye and mouthed 'calm down' at me. I glared at her too. Liliandil smiled and turned to everyone else.

"Please, the food is for you," she said to them. With a wave of her hands, the candles ignited. Now that was really cool. I liked this star; I just didn't like Edmund's reaction to her. "There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan's tale. Always. Help yourselves," she offered and the crew went for it.

"Wait!" Edmund called. I thought the crew would cry. "What happened to them?" he asked, gesturing to the lords. Liliandil followed his line of vision and sighed.

"These poor men were half mad by the time they reached our shores. They were threatening violence upon each other. Violence is not permitted at the table of Aslan so they were sent to sleep," she answered calmly, looking around us all. Lucy looked worried.

"Will they ever wake?" she asked and Liliandil smiled just a small smile.

"When all is put right. Come, there is little time," she said and turned. Caspian looked all too eager to follow her and so did Edmund. Lucy and I followed behind the two of them but I grabbed an apple along the way. I was so hungry!

"You look like you're going to kill someone. I hope it isn't Liliandil, she's lovely," Lucy whispered. I breathed a laugh.

"No, I like Liliandil. She's perfect. It's Edmund who is annoying me," I growled lowly. Lucy placed a comforting hand on my arm.

"He's just being a boy," she assured me.

"Well, the way Caspian was looking at her makes me worry that there'll be another fight but this time, over a star," I said in concern. Lucy didn't look too bothered but did throw her brother an exasperated look.

"Edmund has you, Ciera. She may be a star but you're an angel to him," Lucy said warmly and we halted to the side of Caspian. I steadily ignored Edmund and listened to the glowing woman.

"The magician Coriakin told you of Dark Island?" she asked, looking over the cliff we were on. A dark island with a glowing green centre stood out, just like on Coriakin's map.

"Yes," Caspian confirmed.

"Before long, the evil will be unstoppable." That wasn't very comforting and neither was her tone.

"Coriakin said to break its spell, we lay the seven swords at Aslan's table," Caspian said with a question in his voice. Liliandil nodded.

"He speaks the truth," she informed us.

"But we only found six? Do you know where the seventh is?" Edmund asked and I stared at the island so I wouldn't glare at him. Liliandil pointed straight ahead to the island.

"In there. You will need great courage," she told us. I made a face as though to say 'do we really have to?' then realised that I was being selfish and to pull myself together. Lucy looked slightly terrified, Edmund looked worried and Caspian was staring at Liliandil again. "Now waste no time." Caspian looked saddened by her obvious departure.

"I hope we meet again," he said and I barely held back a cough of laughter at the barely-there smile that flickered across his face. Liliandil looked at him in a way that made me desperately want to believe in love at first sight and she smiled. The expression made me think that she would blush if she could once again.

"Goodbye," she said simply, staring at the King. I bit my fist to restrain a giggle and waved my farewell. She glowed then shot upwards, once again in the form of a beautiful star. I missed her soothing presence. Instead of dwelling on her absence or our upcoming doom, I turned to Caspian and finally let out my giggle. He looked at me in shock, like he couldn't understand.

"You know, where I used to be from, staring at a beautiful woman was considered rude, not flattery," I said jokingly and Caspian actually blushed.

"I was not staring," he insisted. I scoffed.

"Oh please, you and Edmund hardly took her eyes off her, not that your staring bothered me," I said and took Lucy away. I heard Edmund swear under his breath and Caspian smack him but didn't turn around to look anymore. I knew Caspian would smack him; he was just that much of a big brother to me.

**Again, not my best. But we're getting closer and closer to the action. I'm going to leave you hanging for a day or two now, though. Love Bianca :) x**


	9. Gut Feeling

**Chapter Nine**

**Here's another one. I just wanted to take now to thank all those who've reviewed and favourite and put this on alert. It means the world to me, so thank you.**

**Disclaimer – I only own Ciera and a few little moments. Anything recognisable isn't mine.**

I was shaking slightly as I put on my armour. It consisted of chain mail under a leather vest with golden metal shoulder guards. My wrist guards were shiny gold too although held intricate custom spiral detail spelling 'Fierce'. I tightened the belt around my leather vest and breathed deeply. It wasn't working and Lucy and Gail were having a sister moment. I grabbed my sword, my daggers and I left quickly, heading straight for Caspian's cabin. I burst in without knocking and slammed the door behind me. Edmund and Caspian looked up and I must have looked a right state because Edmund was immediately hugging me. I forgot my anger and my jealousy and just hugged him back. The panic and the fear were getting to me so much that my heart was racing and my breath was short. Edmund sat me down at Caspian's desk and crouched in front of me.

"Hey, it's going to be fine, I promise," he promised. I glared at him and he looked hesitant.

"You cannot know that so do not go and make that kind of promise. I have a horrible gut feeling that something is going to go terribly wrong," I whimpered, not having the energy to put anger into my tone. Edmund placed his hands on my knees and stared into my eyes.

"We'll go in, we'll probably have a life-or-death fight and then the curse will break," he insisted gently. I didn't have the heart to glare anymore, I was too scared.

"Don't lie to me, ok? We don't know what will happen for certain so don't say it will be ok," I breathed and Edmund nodded in concession.

"Is that all that's bothering you?" he asked and I frowned. He knew me far too well.

"I don't glow in the dark," I said and felt immediately stupid. I heard Caspian sigh somewhere in the background and Edmund took a minute to register what I'd said in his brain. When it did, he looked so guilty that I immediately forgave him.

"She was beautiful, I won't deny that. But she's not you," he said simply. Just like that, his talent with little words blew me away once again. I smiled happily and pulled him in for a kiss. Caspian cleared his throat and we broke apart.

"None of that," he said jokingly.

"Go star gazing," I fired back. He blushed but took the hint and left us alone. I looked at Edmund.

"I bet she's not as good a kisser as you are," he said in a teasing voice but I knew he was serious, amazingly. I smiled but it faltered slightly. I stood and led Edmund over to the bed so that we could both sit comfortably. I gripped his hands tightly and stared deeply into his beautiful brown eyes.

"Edmund . . . I don't know what we're going to face in there but I just want you to know that-." Edmund cut me off sharply by placing his hand over my mouth.

"Don't you dare say goodbye," he warned. I glared at him and attempted to bite his hand. He withdrew quickly and stared at me.

"One or both of us might not make it out of there! I can't stand the thought of you leaving me nor can I stand the thought of leaving you!" I cried but Edmund shook his head.

"I don't want to leave you or have you leave me either. But you can't think like that," he said quietly. It was my turn to shake my head and I did so adamantly.

"Then let me say it," I pleaded in a whisper. Edmund didn't reply but instead reached into his pocket and withdrew a crumpled piece of paper. I followed it with my eyes as he unfolded it and handed it to me wordlessly. It felt like it had been well held and through the mill a few times. Then I saw the picture on the page. It was me. It was my black and white school picture and my eyes widened dramatically as I read through the remembrance. It was rather pathetic. I looked up at Edmund.

"That was in the paper the day after I left Narnia and went back to England," he told me in strangled tone.

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked in confusion. He shrugged.

"I wanted you to know about it. The words may be rubbish and the picture may not do you justice but it shows that you were missed there. And you'll be missed tenfold here. I don't want to lose you, Ciera Larson, but if I do, I want you to know that I will miss you every second of forever. And I will never forget you." Tears welled in my eyes, similar to the ones in his as he spoke those beautiful words to me. For once, simplicity seemed difficult. He would miss me and he would never forget. I lifted my hand up to his cheek.

"The same to you, Edmund Pevensie." I quickly closed the distance between us and kissed him passionately. His hands gripped my waist and pulled me closer so that I was straddling him. I didn't care. I wrapped my fingers into his hair and kept his lips melded to mine in the most lustful yet caring kiss I had ever experienced. His fingers were rubbing tiny circles into my hips again and I pressed myself closer. All too soon, we broke apart, both panting heavily with our foreheads pressed together.

"I love you," he whispered and I almost toppled backwards off his lap. It seemed so random, so out of the blue and yet it made sense. I had never thought of my feelings towards Edmund as love but his admittance of it threw it into perspective for me. I did love him.

"I love you too," I replied quietly but there was excitement at my discovery in my tone. Edmund's answering smile made my heart stutter and almost made me topple backwards again. He kissed me once more and each of us poured our hearts into that kiss. We didn't want it to be our last but I still had the gut feeling that something was going to go wrong, very wrong indeed.

"It's time," he said when we broke apart. I nodded sadly and we stood up carefully. I gripped his hand and we went out to deck where Caspian was preparing to give a speech.

"No matter what happens here, every soul who stands before me has earned their place on the crew of the Dawn Treader. Together we have travelled far. Together we have faced adversity. Together we can do it again. So now is not the time to fall to fear's temptations. Be strong. Never give in. Our world, our Narnian lives depend on it. Think of the lost souls we are here to save. Think of Aslan. Think of Narnia," Caspian said fervently and I could tell he was getting emotional. I was almost in tears because of it. His speeches were always very effective.

"For Narnia!" the crew called out and I joined in.

"For Narnia!" Lucy urged and the cheers rose over the deck with me whistling loudly too. Edmund was beaming with pride at Caspian and I was glad their differences were behind them. Hostility was not needed in this but strong relationships were. And that's what we all had.


	10. NO!

**Chapter Ten**

**After a review from the lovely Grace, I've been given a kick up the arse. I didn't realise it's been so long since I updated (ok, a week but still)! Sorry people, sorry! Although I'm not too sure you're going to like me at all after this one. Enjoy!**

After an almost crazy incident with Edmund and the green mist, we heard a strange noise echoing towards the ship. Upon getting closer to it, we found that it was a male voice calling out to us.

"Keep away! Keep away!" he warned. We all squinted through the fog to see but it didn't work.

"Who's there?" Edmund asked loudly, putting a protective arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes but let it stay there.

"We do not fear you," Caspian called out.

"Nor I you!" the voice replied. Edmund turned on his torch to see through the fog better and we eventually located a heavily bearded man on a rock, gripping his sword tightly. He was hardly dressed, practically screaming malnourishment too. "Keep away!" he warned once again.

"We will not leave," Caspian said adamantly.

"You will not defeat me!" the man said. He was officially crazy.

"Caspian, Caspian, his sword!" Edmund exclaimed and I looked at the sword closer. It was the one we were searching for.

"Lord Rhoop!" Caspian said, coming down the stairs to get closer.

"You do not own me!" Lord Rhoop cried. Maybe he just had really large personal space problems, like Eustace.

"Stand down. Let's get him on board, quickly," Caspian ordered. The crew began swinging grappling hooks but Eustace swooped in and snatched the lord up like he'd snatched Edmund up and dropped him on deck. The lord wasn't pleased.

"Be calm my lord!" Caspian said, approaching the sword brandishing man carefully.

"Off me, demon!" the man yelled. His voice had a croaky quality that irritated me.

"No, my lord. We are not here to hurt you. I am your King, Caspian," Caspian informed him. The lord stiffened and turned towards Caspian shakily.

"My lord? You should not have come. There's no way out of here. Quickly, turn this ship about before it's too late!" the lord insisted. I looked at Edmund and raised my eyebrow, gesturing to the sword. He clicked immediately.

"We have the sword, let's go!" he said and Caspian nodded.

"Let's turn her about Drinian," Caspian ordered and turned to the helm. Drinian was already up there. Lord Rhoop followed after Caspian seeming panicked.

"Do not think! Do not let it know your fears or it will become them!" the lord warned. I immediately cleared my head, picturing an empty space out of sheer panic. Edmund didn't seem so lucky.

"Oh no," he muttered. I whirled out of his grip to face him.

"Edmund, what did you just think of?" Lucy asked in a panicked tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Edmund said as he approached the side of the ship. I was beginning to panic slightly. I swear I saw a rock move. Then the boat rocked violently and I just about stayed standing.

"Look, what is that?" Caspian said, pointing to something in the water. I shuddered as it moved.

"It's too late. It's too late!" Rhoop declared. I was going to have to agree with him there.

"It's gone under the boat," a crewman said.

"Gail!" Lucy shrieked just as a giant sea serpent burst out of the water. I was going to kill Edmund. It was absolutely massive. It skin was grimy and a vile green colour. Its teeth were huge and its mouth ten times bigger. It made a horrific screeching noise which sent shivers down my spine in the opposite way that Edmund did. Lucy ran forward to grab Gail and dragged her behind everyone else. I drew my sword at the exact moment that Edmund did and we held them tightly.

"If we get through this, you're in huge trouble," I said threateningly. Edmund let out a nervous laugh but we didn't say anything else. His left hand found my right wrist and he gave it one squeeze of reassurance. I smiled quickly then turned my attention to the huge snake in the water. Then Eustace came out of nowhere and breathed fire on the creature. I resisted cheering but stared in shock at it. Eustace was now attached to the serpents face and the serpent was doing everything it could to get Eustace off, including slamming him into the ship. Reepicheep flew into the rigging having lost his grip on either Eustace or the slimy beast but Eustace continued fighting. He went flying around in an arc but the serpent couldn't be fooled and snatched Eustace up in its jaws and went underwater. I whimpered but they were soon above the surface again, fighting tooth and nail (or claw as the case may be). The serpent slammed Eustace into a rock and he went slightly weak. I cried out for him but breathed in relief when he managed to breathe fire directly into the serpent's mouth before it could eat him. It screeched loudly, thrashing violently and then disappeared under the water. Eustace seemed to be struggling.

"Out, creature!" Rhoop yelled and hurled his sword at Eustace.

"No! The sword! The sword!" Caspian yelled. I glared at him.

"Oh sure, let's not worry about Eustace!" I yelled at him. The sword had pierced the boy dragon's shoulder and I called out for him as he flew away but it was no use. He was gone. Rhoop had to be knocked out because I think he'd lost his mind. Too much seclusion can go to one's head. Lucy looked as though she was praying and I didn't think it was a bad idea. Before I could try though, the serpent once again burst out of the water and began wrapping itself around the ship. Lucy ran off with Gail, I assume to take the younger girl to a safe place (although there wouldn't be many on a ship wrapped in sea serpent). It looked as though the creature was trying to break the ship in half. That was inventive.

"Ed! Ed. We ram the serpent, smash him on the rocks," Caspian said and Edmund nodded.

"Steer her to port. I'll keep it on the prow!" Edmund called back and began to run away.

"NO!" I cried. Edmund was risking his life on PURPOSE to orchestrate a plan that only had a small chance of working. Lucy ran past me but I was too busy watching Edmund to pay attention to anything that she was doing. From what I could see, Edmund nestled himself in the head of the figurehead and drew the attention of the sea beast to him using his torch. Then, the serpent lunged and the wood cracked loudly. I screamed shrilly.

"NO!" Lucy shrieked.

"Edmund!" Caspian yelled. Throwing caution to the wind, I sprinted across the ship, heading straight for Edmund. I noticed he was still alive but I would get him out of there. I reached his side just as an arrow with a red feather on it pierced the serpent's eye. I frowned as I saw Susan's arrow and turned to see Lucy holding the bow. I cheered for her and she beamed back. I gripped Edmund tightly as Caspian warned us to brace ourselves.

"You are such a prat!" I yelled at him.

"I'm still alive!" he retaliated. I just nodded, not wanting to fight. I was just so worried. The gut feeling hadn't gone away. I held his hand tightly and he gripped back, waiting for the right moment. A second before the serpent was rammed; we leapt of our ledge and out of range of the serpent's teeth. I screamed as we tumbled towards deck with me landing first and then rolled and flipped over it. My scream was abruptly cut off as a ripping pain appeared in my chest. I looked down and saw that a large part of wood, obviously broken off of the ship by the serpent, was protruding from my chest, having entered through my back. A strangled sound came out of my mouth and blistering agony tore through my entire body.

"Ciera, NO!" I heard Edmund yell and saw him skid to a halt next to me. He must have seen it happen as he kept rolling. His hand found mine as he frantically tried to search for a way to save me. But I knew it was too late, even Lucy's cordial couldn't have saved me. That would involve removing the wood which would have probably killed me instantly anyway. The horror of my untimely death made me want to cry but I attempted to hold back the tears as I gripped Edmund's hand. His face was close to mine and looked absolutely horrified at my state.

"You have to hold on. We can save you," he said desperately. I shook my head slowly, my eyes beginning to close.

"Edmund, no. It's too late. But I need you to do something for me," I said urgently. There was still a battle going on. He needed to do this. His eyes were watering and he didn't hold the tears back. They blended with the seawater running down his face.

"Anything, Ciera, anything," he whispered, stroking his free hand across my face. My breath was rapidly leaving me, I was gasping for air. I reached up to hold his hand to my face, looking deeply into the deep brown eyes I would miss so much.

"Don't let me hold you back. We both know that you're going to go home. I want you to go there and _live_. I'm not asking you to forget me, I'm asking you to let me go and live on. Promise me Edmund," I begged and his face twisted in agony. The tears were flowing down my face as he held me.

"I promise," he said in a strangled voice. I reached up to his face, wincing in pain. Deep clouds of darkness were pooling over my vision rapidly.

"I love you, my brave and just warrior," I whispered as my eyes closed slowly and he let out a pained sob.

"I love you, my sweet angel," he whispered back and I felt his lips brush mine. I tried to kiss back but I wasn't sure if it worked. I gave a last shuddering breath before resigning to the pain and blackness. The last thing I heard was Edmund sobbing and saying my name over and over again before I was completely overcome and walked into Death's waiting arms.

**I think I'll make you wait for the next chapter . . . maybe longer than this time? Review to make it come faster. Love Bianca :) x**


	11. Edmund

**Chapter Eleven**

**Due to popular demand, I have not left it long. Actually, I'm updating very quickly! All the reviews I got on the last chapter were amazing, so thank you for that.**

**Grace – you weren't too pushy. I didn't even realise that it had been so long since I'd updated, honestly! **

**Disclaimer – Haven't done this in a while. I don't own Narnia, just Ciera and a few moments.**

Edmund POV

Ciera and I leapt off the ledge and I lost grip of her hand in the middle of the jump. I flew downwards and collided with the slimy, wet skin of the serpent and catapulted across the crumbling deck. I heard a sickening crunching/squelching sound as I continued flying across the slippery deck. I saw a large piece of the Dawn Treader railing protruding from Ciera's chest.

"Ciera, NO!" I cried loudly as I finally stopped rolling, halting right next to her. I sat up quickly and gripped her hand, desperately looking around. I couldn't see Lucy at all through the blur of the sea water being rained down by the serpent I had accidentally conjured or the frantic crewmembers fighting against the creature. If I could just get the cordial, Ciera would be fine. She'd be fine. I could see her attempting to hold back tears as she held my hand too. She was struggling to hold on, I could see that too.

"You have to hold on. We can save you," I said frantically. She shook her head stubbornly and I watched, horrified, as her eyes started to close.

"Edmund, no. It's too late. But I need you to do something for me," she said in an urgent tone. There was still a battle going on but I couldn't care less. My eyes were watering and I let the tears fall. I didn't have Ciera's strength to hold them back. I felt them merge with the seawater and sting my face but my heart was in too much agony for me to care about anything else hurting. I was watching the love of my life die before my eyes, a mere stinging was not going to distract me.

"Anything, Ciera, anything," I promised, stroking my free hand across her face in an attempt to soothe away the fear that she probably didn't know was there. It was like our last time in Narnia, when she had broken down and cut too deep, into a vein. She was scared to die then too and I was scared to watch. Her breath was rapidly leaving her; I could feel her shaking violently. Her other hand held my hand to her face and she stared into my eyes. I memorised everything that I could about her startling grey-green orbs.

"Don't let me hold you back. We both know that you're going to go home. I want you to go there and _live_. I'm not asking you to forget me, I'm asking you to let me go and live on. Promise me Edmund," she begged and my face twisted in agony as I thought about it. I could and would do that for her. She wasn't asking me to forget because I knew I wouldn't, even if I tried or wanted to.

"I promise," I replied in a strangled voice. Her hand left mine and found my face. I noticed her wince in pain and winced for her. Her eyes were becoming unfocused.

"I love you, my brave and just warrior," she whispered as her eyes closed slowly and I gave a pained and strangled sob as I realised that she was going and I couldn't stop it.

"I love you, my sweet angel," I whispered back. I closed my eyes to stall the tears and pressed my lips gently to hers. I felt them move slightly, like she tried to kiss back but had no strength. She gave one last breath, shuddering straight through her and I sobbed loudly as I felt her hand go limp in mine. "Ciera, Ciera, Ciera, Ciera," I whispered, pressing my lips to her forehead. I gave a deep breath to try and calm myself. I stood up and turned to face the battle. Ramming the serpent hadn't worked and it now had seemingly spilt open and was bearing down on us, screeching shrilly. I stood there staring blankly, trying hard to get Ciera's face out of my mind.

"MOVE!" I heard Caspian yell and was slammed into the deck once again, watching as the serpent bit into the spot I'd just been standing. I noticed Caspian had gone pale under all the water on his face and was staring behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and winced. He'd seen Ciera. Shaking his head (I assume to get rid of the image) he reached out and grabbed a sword, slashing it through one of the 'legs' of the serpent. We watched as it turned to green mist. "We can beat this," he said and I felt a surge of adrenaline and hope. We could beat this thing.

"We have to get it closer," I said and rose from the ground, staring at the beast.

"All hands to the main deck!" Drinian yelled and the crew continued running, more joining us.

"Ready the harpoons!" Caspian yelled and harpoons were handed out, rope attached. The serpent had its mouth attached to the mast and was tugging rapidly. I ran across deck, desperately trying to stay on my feet and leapt at a rope hanging over the edge of the ship, swinging round into the rigging and climbing to the crow's nest. The crew below had thrown their harpoons and were attempting to keep hold of the serpent. I fell as its head came round to me.

"Edmund," said an extremely recognisable voice. The green mist appeared in front of me, forming the White Witch. I was strangely thankful for this form, fearing it could have been Ciera. "What are you trying to prove, Edmund? That you're a man?" she asked in slightly mocking voice. I stared at her, oddly entranced.

"Edmund!" I vaguely heard Caspian's voice down below. "Do it!" I think he called.

"I can you make you that. I can make you my King. Just take my hand," she offered, holding out her misty hand. I felt compelled to take the hand. "Just give in." She made a lot of sense. Then I heard something, something that utterly shocked me.

"Don't do it, Edmund." My heart shattered.

"Ciera?" I asked, forgetting the witch.

"Come on, Ed. Fight it. Please, my warrior," she whispered. Feeling a surge of hope, I looked down at my sword and it glowed a bright, shining blue. I shook off the stupor I was in and tried not to think of how disappointed Ciera would have been in me for almost giving into the Witch (again).

"Do it!" Caspian screamed from deck. Ciera's face swam in my mind, urging me on too. I turned to the serpent, sword raised and ready.

"Come on!" I yelled, bringing the sword down and gripping my two hands on it. The serpent lunged at me and I thrust the sword upwards into the roof of its mouth.

"No!" I heard the witch scream and lighting crackled through the air as the serpent fell into the water, dissipating into mist. I started climbing down towards deck when I heard Lucy.

"Edmund! Caspian! Look!" she called. I stopped moving and looked out to find light filtering through the dark, looming clouds and to see boats approaching. I went to stand beside Caspian and Lucy, watching as the boats grew closer. Lucy looked away at something but when she gave a small shriek, I knew who she'd seen. I heard her run and turned with Caspian to see her open her cordial, ready to pour the entire bottle down Ciera's throat, if needs be. We approached quickly and I gently removed the bottle from her hands. Despite not wanting to, I knew it was too late. Ciera was gone.

"Edmund, let go, give it back! We can still help her!" Lucy cried indignantly. I knew by the tears in her eyes that she knew it was hopeless but felt the need to try. I couldn't look at Ciera at all. I took Lucy's hands in mine and looked into her eyes.

"Lucy, she's gone. I'm sorry but we can't do anything," I said in what I hoped was a strong voice. I needed to comfort Lucy right now, not let my sorrow overcome me. Lucy nodded but the tears flowed over her face and she threw her arms around me. I held onto her tightly, comforting her as much as I could as I watched Caspian. He seemed to be in shock, looking at Ciera's still form like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I finally let my eyes find her body and saw that she looked as peaceful as anyone could with a large piece of a ship in their chest. Her eyes were closed, her expression soft and her sopping wet hair was spread eagled in a red halo around her.

"At least we completed our mission," Lucy sobbed and pulled away. I nodded once.

"It wasn't just us though," I told her, looking at Ciera but thinking of Eustace too.

"You mean . . .?" Caspian trailed off, looking out to sea. Rhince and Gail had been reunited with Helaine and I smiled. I missed my family and I knew Lucy did too but Narnia was like home even though it lacked Ciera now.

"Hey! Hey, I'm down here, Lucy!" called Eustace's voice. The three of us looked at each other and stood, looking over the other side of the boat. "Over here. Lucy, I'm in the water!" he called and we finally saw him. He was human and bobbing in the water. It looked like he'd swum from wherever he'd landed as a dragon.

"Eustace!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm a boy again. I'm a boy!" he said happily. I laughed as I thought of Ciera making some sarcastic comment, most likely about Pinocchio. I knew her far too well, not that I minded.

"Eustace, I see your wings have been clipped. Ha-ha!" Reepicheep called as he leapt in to join Eustace. We laughed again. "Where sky and water meet, where the waves grow ever sweet," the mouse sang and drank some of the water. "It is sweet. It's sweet. Look! Look!" he called, perching on Eustace's shoulder. We all looked over and saw a magnificent sight. I knew immediately what it was.

"Aslan's country. We must be close," Caspian said, confirming what I already knew. I wondered if Ciera was there.

"Well, we've come this far," I said hopefully. Maybe I'd at least get a glimpse of my angel. We set off to change and prepare to head to the island. Only Eustace, Lucy, Caspian and I were going. I held on to the hope of seeing Ciera as I dressed and glanced once more at the obituary in my pocket. There was a note scribbled in the corner and I smiled as I read it.

_Stop carrying this stupid thing around. You have me and you're remembrance is better than anything written by my ponce of a headmistress. And the picture is rubbish. Burn it Edmund Pevensie or I'll haunt you forever._

Although the prospect of having her around forever was fun, I decided to uphold her wishes and threw it in the fire. I swear I heard a tinkling laugh, just like the one she'd given upon hearing Eustace accuse Caspian of kidnapping. Smiling, I left the room ready to set off with the other three.

**I hope you're not disappointed. But this was me trying something new. I've never killed off one of my OC's before. Not that I wanted to kill Ciera! Aslan will explain in the next chapter, I promise. Two more chapters btw. Love Bianca :) **


	12. Truth

**Chapter Twelve**

**So, I got a review about how I'd repeated the events of chapter ten at the beginning of chapter eleven. I just wanted to explore Edmund's perspective on her death but it won't happen again. I do want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews and all shall be explained in this chapter although one review did guess almost completely right!**

**Disclaimer – Oh God, one of the last time's I'll say this (cries). I don't own Narnia, just Ciera. And a few little moments are mine too.**

Eustace POV

After being changed back, I somehow managed to swim all the way back to the Dawn Treader. Now I sat in the boat with Lucy behind me and Caspian and Edmund rowing in front of me. Ciera wasn't there for some reason that no one had revealed to me. She sort of scared me so I didn't ask although I sensed that the three others in the boat were hiding something. It might explain the misery that Edmund was attempting to hide from his expression.

"So what was it like, when Aslan changed you back?" Edmund asked.

"No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it myself. And then he came towards me. It sort of hurt but it was a good pain, like when you pull a thorn from your foot. Being a dragon wasn't all bad. I think I was a better dragon than I was a boy really," I answered honestly. I had been truly horrific when we first came to Narnia and tried everyone's patience. "I'm so sorry for being such a sop." Edmund managed a smile.

"It's ok Eustace. You were a pretty good dragon," he replied and Caspian grinned. I laughed silently. But I couldn't keep my questions to myself anymore.

"Where is Ciera?" I asked and watched as Caspian paled drastically, Edmund looked like the world had ended and I felt Lucy gasp and stiffen behind me. Something horrible had happened, I knew right then.

"Ciera isn't around anymore. She's . . . she's dead, Eustace," Caspian answered slowly and I heard the pain in his voice. The words slowly sank in to my brain. The woman that had simply laughed off my hideous behaviour, given sarcastic replies that I had secretly admired, saved me from the slave traders and had know that I wasn't a threat in my dragon form was gone. I had irritated everyone upon arrival in Narnia but Ciera would just grin and joke about it. She even told me where to find food. I didn't understand how someone who could put up with me at my worst and still be wonderful about it was dead.

"H-h-how?" I stuttered and Edmund's eyes filled with tears. Caspian was looking at me with a mixture of shock and sympathy whilst Lucy placed a hand on my shoulder. I guessed that my personality change wasn't something everyone was used to. I wasn't used to it yet, it was strange but I liked it.

"She jumped with me to avoid the serpent and we skidded across deck. Sh-she landed on a piece of the railing that the serpent broke off. It went st-straight through her ch-ch-chest," Edmund answered shakily and I saw him trying very hard not to cry. Lucy's grip on my shoulder grew tighter and Caspian was breathing deeply. Tears welled in my eyes as I thought of the pain she would have gone through and Edmund had obviously been there so his agony was equal.

"My friends, we have arrived," Reepicheep said from the front of the boat. He sounded slightly choked and I realised that he'd been listening to the conversation. We exited the boat (without me falling over this time) and walked towards the magnificent wave that stayed in the air and flowed just like it would have had it been the ocean or a river. It was beautiful. I turned my head as I sensed a presence and saw . . .

"Aslan," I said and Lucy whipped around so fast that she almost stumbled.

Edmund POV

"Aslan," Eustace said and I turned, watching as Lucy barely remained standing. The great and majestic lion was indeed walking around us to stand in front.

"Welcome children. You have done well, very well indeed. You have come far and now your journey is at its end," he said and his voice almost soothed my aching heart. Almost.

"Is this your country?" Lucy asked and I squinted at the lion through the sunlight.

"No, my country lies beyond," Aslan answered calmly.

"Is my father in your country?" Caspian asked, his gaze flickering between Aslan and the giant wave. My heart stuttered as I went to ask my question: was Ciera there?

"You can only find that out for yourself, my son. But you should know that if you continue, there is no return," Aslan said and looked at me like he knew what I'd been about to ask. I felt my face fall as I realised that, to see Ciera again, I would have to be dead. And she would not be happy if I went right then so I stayed put, knowing my time would come eventually. Caspian seemed to differ from my opinion and went forward, putting his hand in the crystal blue wave but drawing back and turning to face us.

"You're not going?" I asked, intrigued by his decision but slightly put out that Ciera may very well be alone in there. He looked directly at me and, in that second, I knew he was not just thinking of his father but he too was thinking of Ciera.

"I can't imagine my father would be very proud that I gave up what he died for. I've spent too long wanting what was taken from me and not what I was given. And I was given a kingdom, people. I promise to be a better King," he said fervently. Aslan nodded.

"You already are," he assured Caspian, who looked back at me.

"And Ciera wouldn't be best pleased if I chose this over my kingdom," he added and we both grinned slightly at the thought of her reaction. I swear I heard that tinkling laugh once again.

"Children," Aslan said, turning towards us. Lucy looked thrilled but I knew it was time up.

"I think perhaps it's time we went home actually, Lu," I said sadly, knowing she would be disappointed and not wanting to go back to reality.

"But I thought you loved it here," she said questioningly. I hurried to assure her.

"I do. But I love home and our family as well. They need us," I told her and she looked like a cross between sad and furious.

"Are you just leaving Ciera then?" she demanded and I hadn't seen her that angry in a while. I felt guilty but then remembered the promise I'd made to my dying angel and pushed it away. She wanted this.

"Ciera ordered me to go back and live, Lu. And I want to keep my promise to her," I said and watched as her eyes filled with tears. She reached out and squeezed my hand in comfort. I smiled sadly and looked down as Reepicheep stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"Your Eminence, ever since I can remember, I have dreamt of seeing your country. I've had many great adventures in this world but nothing has dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy but with your permission, I would lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes," he said, removing his gold band and red feather. He was such a noble and brave mouse and I had no doubt that he would find Ciera for I knew she was through there.

"My country was made for noble hearts such as yours, no matter how small their bearers may be," Aslan replied, smiling at the mouse.

"Your Majesty," Reepicheep said, bowing deeply in respect.

"No one could be more deserving," Caspian complimented. If Reep could have blushed, he would have.

"Well I-."

"It's true," I hurried to assure him with a smile. He turned to me and smiled as I bowed to him. Lucy looked distraught as she approached him and knelt in front of the great mouse.

"May I?" she asked sheepishly. Reep fidgeted.

"Well I suppose, just this- oh!" he said and grunted as Lucy hugged him. He laughed slightly and hugged her back comfortingly.

"Goodbye Lucy," he said as they broke apart. Eustace was staring sadly as he approached for his goodbye.

Eustace POV

I couldn't stop the tears as they welled up and tipped over the edges of my eyes. Reepicheep had been one of the best friends one could imagine and put up with me as much as Ciera had. I'd already lost her; it wasn't fair to lose him too. I knelt down, trying to stop the tears but it didn't work.

"Don't cry," he said kindly. I sniffed unattractively, imagining Ciera admonishing me for the sound.

"I don't understand. Will I not see you again? Ever?" I asked in a choked voice. Reepicheep looked thoughtful.

"What a magnificent puzzle you are and a true hero. It has been my honour to fight beside such a brave warrior and a great friend," he said and the tears came faster. He bowed to me and then headed towards the wave as I stood up. He put his sword in the ground and said something that we couldn't here, leaping into the tiny boat just for him. My friend looked back a final time before vanishing over the wave. I closed my eyes briefly then turned my attention to Lucy who spoke.

"This is our last time here, isn't it?" she asked, sounding close to tears. I knew this is where she loved and her connection with Aslan was one unique and powerful. I couldn't imagine her feelings but thought misery would be prominent.

"Yes. You have grown up, my dear one, just like Peter and Susan," the golden lion said in a soothing voice.

"Will you visit us in our world?" she asked as she and Edmund got closer to him.

"I shall be watching you always. And someone else most definitely will too." Edmund looked close to tears at the roundabout mention of Ciera. I knew how he felt.

"How?"

"In your world, I have another name. You must learn to know me by it," he answered as Lucy stroked his face. "That was the very reason you were brought to Narnia. That by knowing me here for a little, you may know me better there," he added. Lucy was almost crying by now. I was barely holding tears back once more.

"Why was Ciera brought to Narnia?" Edmund asked and the Great Lion turned to face my cousin.

"Ciera was brought to live her life as long as she was meant to. Her moment was not when she jumped off of the roof of her boarding school but when she landed on the wooden rail of the Dawn Treader: that was her time. Everyone has their time, Edmund. That was Ciera's and you will have yours," Aslan answered calmly. Edmund looked distraught. But I think I understood. The only reason that Ciera had been happy to let Edmund go the last time was because she knew he would return eventually. Edmund and Lucy were never coming back to Narnia after this. Ciera's reason for being was to meet Edmund and find the love they have for each other. I looked up from the sand to find Aslan looking at me knowingly.

"Will we meet again?" Lucy asked desperately. The Lion turned to her.

"Yes, dear one. One day." Lucy stepped back in acceptance and Aslan let out a deafening roar, similar to the one that he'd given when changing me back to a boy. A swirling and gaping hole emerged in the middle of the wave and I stared in wonder. Caspian looked slightly shocked. We all approached him, me slightly slower than the other two. Aslan watched.

"You're the closest thing I have to family," he said and I stared intently at the ground, feeling out of place. "And that includes you, Eustace." He put a bracing hand on my shoulder and I looked up with a smile. He actually included me in that.

"Thank you," I said sincerely, revelling in the fact that I'd said the two words so unfamiliar to me. Ciera would have been proud. Caspian hugged Edmund and then Lucy who finally caved and burst into tears as she hugged Aslan forcefully. They got close to the wave but I turned to face the great lion once more.

"Will I come back?" I asked and Aslan smiled, walking to stand next to Caspian.

"Narnia may yet have need of you," he answered cryptically and I nodded, taking that as a yes. I turned and walked into the wave, facing Aslan and Caspian once more before it spiralled shut, leaving us in a deep pool. The three of us swam to the surface and found ourselves in Lucy's bedroom, the water sinking rapidly around us, back into the painting. We were dressed in the clothes we left in and we were bone dry. Magic still amazed me.

"Eustace! Eustace! What are you doing up there? Jill Pole stopped in for a visit!" my mother called up the stairs. I smiled slightly at my cousins as they stared at me. Both looked miserable, lamenting their loss and Lucy once again looked close to tears. Edmund was trying to remain stoic but I knew Ciera was haunting his mind. We all rose from our positions on the floor and went to exit. Edmund and I squeezed past Lucy who looked one last time at the painting. I saw the water swirl and then the Dawn Treader vanished over the horizon. Lucy sniffed and closed her door.

_We spoke often of Narnia in the days that followed. And when my cousins left, when the war ended, I missed them, with all my heart. As I know all Narnians will miss them, 'til the end of time. _

**Oh my, when I read this through, I almost cried. Yes, seriously. This isn't the end though! There's another chapter! Love Bianca :)**


	13. Happily Ever After

**Chapter Thirteen/Epilogue**

**Disclaimer – for the final time (in these stories anyway), I don't own Narnia or anything recognisable (except for Ciera who I should hope is very recognisable at this point). **

**Well here it is: the final chapter in the story. I may actually cry. It's been so much fun writing all of this. I've memorised both the Prince Caspian and the Dawn Treader films with how many times I watched them. Writing Ciera and Edmund has been wonderful. I love Edmund/OC pairings and writing my own is brilliant. I want to thank every single person that read this story, made it a favourite, put it on alert and reviewed. The responses to these two stories has been fantastic and I loved reading every review. I hope this is acceptable as I haven't read the books (not for a long time anyway) and my knowledge on Aslan's Country is internet research based. I hope I got it at least in the ballpark. Here you go, for the last time (cries hysterically). **

Ciera was very, very bored. She'd been in Aslan's Country for a long time although tedious it was not. She'd been reunited with Reepicheep not long after her death and was thrilled to see her friend again. She was even happier that Edmund kept his promise and Caspian was trying to joke about her. Her laughter had been such that she was certain that they had heard her. But time passed and she was joined by various friends along the way. When Caspian had gotten back to Narnia, he had paid tribute to her memory by naming a ship after her. She had not been amused and she had given him what-for when he had joined her in Aslan's Country, a good long while after his stunning wife (Liliandil). Aslan's Country was truly stunning with its emerald coloured leaves and grasses, large mountains without a hint of snow and a perfected replica of Cair Paravel (or so she'd heard. She'd never seen that castle). She loved it there but there was always something missing. The day that she found herself bored was also the day that she found herself with a gut feeling that something was going to happen. Given the last time she'd had a gut feeling, she panicked. Reepicheep soothed her quickly although she was certain Caspian or Edmund would have calmed her even faster.

"Reep, I hate gut feelings," she complained to the mouse, sitting in the beaming sunlight on a velvety grassy hill outside Cair Paravel. The mouse was curled up beside her, still wearing his gold ring and red feather.

"Just because the last time you had a gut feeling was telling you that you were going to die does not mean that something equally horrendous is going to happen this time," he said matter-of-factly.

"That's easy for you to say, you chose to end up here. I had to get a huge chunk of wood shoved through my chest," she growled angrily, standing up and beginning to pace. The mouse muttered something about needing Caspian and the King appeared randomly.

"Princess calm down," he said in a bored tone, settling next to Reep and watching Ciera pace. She glared at him.

"Stop calling me that," she snapped and went back to pacing.

"Did she get a gut feeling?" Caspian guessed. Reepicheep nodded sadly and they both watched as Ciera moved her head to look around like a meerkat.

"Something is going to happen!" she called back to them adamantly.

"Ciera, please relax or I will get Liliandil over here," Caspian threatened.

"I didn't say something bad would happen." She made a good point. She was simply edgy because she didn't know what would happen. Sighing, she looked down at herself. She hadn't aged a day since she arrived here, retaining her wavy red hair, her small stature and her toned muscles. Her eyes still sparkled grey-green although they lacked the sparkle that only a certain King could bring out. For the first time since she'd first come to Narnia, she was wearing a dress. Never before had she done it (besides a ball or two) but Liliandil had finally managed to convince her to today. Already having the gut feeling, Ciera figured that wearing a dress would not increase anything bad happening and conceded. The dress itself was a gorgeous golden colour and made of satin. It had daring yet reserved off-shoulder bell sleeves that almost touched the ground. The bodice was tight fitting and laced up at the back. The skirt flared out from the waist from a scarlet coloured band but was not puffy. A triangular slit from the floor to the belt revealed an under layer of scarlet silk. An elegant golden tiara sat on her head, inlaid with sparkling diamonds. If one looked particularly closely, they could see the unconventional but fitting dagger nestled in the twisting vines of roses that made up the rest of the tiara. She did not like wearing it but Caspian insisted that she wear it every day for her title was not something to be ashamed of. Thinking she could get out of all the formal clothing, Ciera had tried to sneak her black leather boots onto her feet but Ramandu's daughter was having none of it and forced her into sparkling red flats. Ciera thought of the bright side: they were not heels. Her red hair, although never changing colour or falling out because of age, had grown and hung to her waist.

"Ciera, there is something very interesting that you might want to see," Liliandil (or Lily, as Ciera preferred to call her) told her. She nodded and followed the still-glowing woman with Caspian and Reepicheep. A rather large gathering people were in the entrance hall as Ciera entered. Her jaw fell open as she saw a recognisable blonde head.

"Holy Aslan," she breathed and the blonde boy turned around.

"Ciera!" he cried and Ciera almost fainted upon seeing the youthful face of Peter Pevensie.

"Your Majesty," Reepicheep greeted, bowing before him. Caspian inclined his head and Ciera suddenly grinned, launching herself at him. She hugged him and he hugged back just as tightly. When they broke apart, Ciera saw Lucy. She shrieked with happiness, quite forgetting that one had to be dead to be here and hugged the once again young girl fiercely.

"Ciera, you're wearing a dress," she said, analysing the dress in awe. Ciera nudged her jokingly.

"Yes and I'm wearing a tiara. The things I get roped into, honestly," she joked and Lucy grinned.

"I missed you, Ciera."

"I missed you, Lu."

"How in the world did you end up here?" Caspian said as he came forward to hug her too. Lucy looked sad for a moment.

"I was on a train-."

"What's a train?" Caspian interrupted. Ciera hit him and gestured for Lucy to continue.

"I was on a train that turned a corner too fast. It crashed and killed mostly everyone on it, including me, and people waiting on the platform," she answered and Ciera felt tears well up.

"Oh, how awful," Ciera whispered, trying not to ask if Edmund was with her. She decided to try and ask through a different question. "So, you're here and Peter's here. Where's Susan?" she asked as casually as possible. Caspian saw right through her and snorted. Lucy smiled mischievously at her but her face fell slightly as she realised Ciera really wanted an answer to that question as well.

"She doesn't believe in Narnia anymore," she told the Princess who then frowned.

"Damn logic," Ciera snarled. Instead of dwelling on it, Ciera looked round the others gathered. There was an older man with a woman, a younger girl/woman and a boy/man with dark hair facing away from her. Ciera's heart stuttered as she realised who it could be but . . .

"I never thought I'd see you wear a dress," said a voice behind her. Ciera grinned and turned to see Eustace there with a wide smile on his face. The Princess smiled wider and hugged him tightly. He froze in surprise but quickly hugged back.

"Eustace, were you on the train too?" Ciera asked in a cracked voice when they broke apart. Lucy and Peter were already dead, along with the other unknown people. Not Eustace too.

"I was on the platform," he answered and Ciera sniffed. Eustace seemed alright with the fact.

"How many more people are going to die!" she cried, throwing her arms in the air.

"Ciera, calm down," Caspian said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and glared at him.

"NO! I will NOT calm down! These innocent people are dead, all at the same time. How is that fair? They deserve to go down fighting, not be killed by a stupid train!" she shrieked, attracting the attention of various other people. She didn't know why she was so angry but she was.

"I haven't seen her this angry since she yelled at me for naming a ship after her," Caspian said to someone behind her. Ciera growled lowly and opened her mouth to speak, pointing a threatening finger at him.

"I think she's adorable when she's angry," the person said from behind her and she froze, mouth gaping and finger pointing. With her mouth still gaping but her hand hanging limply at her side, Ciera turned slowly to face the speaker. There, in all his teenage glory, with a wide smirk, stood King Edmund the Just. Ciera's heart stuttered as his appearance registered slowly in her mind. He hadn't changed much and she assumed that he hadn't been in England for very long after he left. He looked to be around nineteen or twenty. His features had matured but he still had his soft, deep brown locks and his extremely cute freckles. He had grown (AGAIN) and she was certain that she wouldn't fit securely under his chin anymore. His muscles were still there and hadn't diminished, thankfully. His eyes were glittering as he watched her gape at him. Then, without so much as a warning, she burst into hysterical tears. Edmund's smirk immediately morphed to a worried expression and he quickly wrapped her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest loudly as the others looked on.

"Not you too," she mumbled and he stroked her hair, just like he used to. He smiled slightly as he saw the almost hidden dagger engraved on the tiara nestled in her red locks.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm ok," he assured her and she sniffed, pulling away slightly.

"Did you at least manage to live fully in the time you had back in England?" she asked, finally calming down. He stroked away her remaining tears, lifting her chin up to look at him.

"Yes," he said sincerely.

"Did you fall in love?" she asked and Edmund saw that she seemed torn between wanting a yes answer and a no answer.

"You didn't tell me to fall in love again. I didn't break your final wish," he answered cockily. Ciera glared at him whilst obviously trying to hold back a smile.

"I was two seconds from dying, you try giving orders in that state!" she protested and Edmund laughed. She soon joined in and hugged him tightly. He hugged back, burying his fingers in her hair. He had missed her so much and they were finally reunited, forever. Then Ciera jerked back. Surprised, Edmund looked down at her feeling hurt. She looked up at him for half a second before standing on her tiptoes and crushing her lips to his. He started kissing back immediately, rejoicing loudly in his mind. Ciera was electrified by his lips on hers and his tongue tangling with hers and she let out a muffled squeal when Edmund lifted her up. It was just like their reunion on the Dawn Treader, except this time, they wouldn't ever be apart again. When they broke apart, Edmund placed his forehead on hers as they both regained their breath.

"I never forgot you and I have never stopped loving you, my angel," he whispered and she closed her eyes, smiling slightly.

"I love you too, my warrior," she whispered back and her voice dripped with emotion. They stared into each others' eyes and relished in the feel of the other. Cheers erupted around them and Ciera, blushing madly, faced the assembled group. Edmund gripped her waist tightly and she knew he would rarely let go. They were made for each other and now they would never be apart. The two walked into gardens and, glancing at each other, ran towards the beach and to their never-ending future with Aslan smiling down upon them.

**The End.**

**You didn't honestly think that they wouldn't be reunited did you? Pfft, who do you take me for? So, it's goodbye for this series but thank you to you all again! Love Bianca :)**


End file.
